Sonic Uprising
by Nightmare the Dragon
Summary: The Underworld is invading! Medusa has retuned! And the humans are nearly at war! Pit rushes in to stop Medusa and her army, but then a strange creature appears from nowhere! Who is this speedy hedgehog? First crossover. Will contain a ton of spoilers. On hold for other stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic Uprising**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Kid Icarus. They belong to Nintendo and SEGA.**

**Warning: May contain a ton of spoilers to those who have not played Kid Icarus: Uprising. If you played it and finished, good job! You already know the outcome. If you played but didn't finish or did not play it at all, WATCH OUT!**

**Chapter 1**

**Intensity: 2.0 (Default)**

**Weapon: First Blade (Default)**

**Begin Game!**

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Pit said as he ran out the door. "It's been too long, Lady Palutena." The voice of a woman then spoke out. "We can chat later Pit, but now it's time to fight!" Palutena said. "The Underworld is invading!"

"Whoa! You weren't kidding!" Pit said as one-eyed monsters appeared from nowhere. He began firing at them and started taking them out one after the other. "These are Underworld troops," Pit realized. "Are you saying that Medusa's been…?" He couldn't bear to finish so Palutena finished for him.

"Resurrected. Yes," she said. "Though the goddess of darkness was defeated long ago, she's back now. And as the goddess of light, it is my duty to protect humanity from her."

"Eh, you worry too much," Pit said. All of a sudden, everything started turning red and a woman with snakes in her hair rose up from the clouds. A woman Pit was all too familiar with.

"Medusa!" Pit exclaimed. "Hello there, Pit," the evil goddess said. "And you too Palutena. Here to crash my homecoming party?"

"This isn't really much of a party," Palutena said. "What better way to celebrate my return than a festive little blood bath," Medusa said. "After all, I have been gone for twenty five years." The one-eyed monsters began to descend below the clouds and the image of Medusa vanished.

"They're moving their attack to the ground," Pit said. "Then so are we," Palutena responded. Pit's wings started to glow bright and he went below the clouds, destroying monsters on the way.

"I can't believe I'm actually flying." Pit said. "The power of flight is my gift to you," Palutena explained. "I'll control your flight route so you can focus on battle. But I can only maintain this power for five minutes at a time. After that, your wings will burn up and you'll fall."

"You have no idea how embarrassing it is to be an angel who can't fly on his own," Pit said. "But thanks for your help. Without you, I'd be finished!"

Pit kept flying towards his destination while blasting Underworld troops until something caught his eye. Clouds of dust rose up behind him and something zipped by at an insane speed.

"Whoa! What was that?" Pit asked. "I'm not sure, but I do know this, it can't be human," Palutena answered. "Do you think it's some kind of Underworld troop?" Pit asked. "I've seen some fast monsters before, but none of them went that fast," Palutena answered a second time.

"Huh," Pit thought out loud. "I wonder."

"Well I have a feeling that we'll be seeing it again," Palutena said. "Anyway, your destination should be coming up ahead." Sure enough, there was a town up ahead. But Pit gasped when he saw monsters attacking it.

"Now they're attacking the town!" Pit exclaimed. "This isn't right!"

"We need to get you over there!" Pit's wings glowed again and he sped forward towards the town. The moment Pit appeared over the town, cheers could be heard from where he was.

"Do you hear that?" he said. "Do you hear the people's cheers? They're celebrating the return of the goddess Palutena!"

"Despite the Underworld invasion, the people haven't lost hope." Palutena said. "Prepare for land battle, Pit."

**Land Battle: Engage!**

Pit landed in an alley way and made his way to the square. He found some food on the way and restored any health he lost in the land battle. The moment he was at the square, he was attacked by a ton of monsters. Just as they were about to attack Pit, a blue blur appeared and destroyed all the monsters within a minute.

When the dust cleared up, there was a blue hedgehog standing in front of Pit. Pit was surprised when the hedgehog looked back at him and smiled. Pit then noticed in its gloved hand was a blade that he had never seen before.

"Hey there," it said. Pit was totally shocked out of his system. "What? Never seen a talking hedgehog before?"

"Oh, sorry," Pit said. "I'm Pit, servant of the goddess of light." The hedgehog turned to him completely. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," the animal said giving his trademark thumbs-up.

The two ran off, blasting and slicing together with their blades. As they were running, a giant fireball bounced from behind them and went into the coliseum.

"What the heck was that?" Sonic exclaimed. "Medusa's unleashed an evil beast into the coliseum!" Palutena said. This surprised Sonic in a certain way.

"Whoa! Who said that?" he asked. "I did. I am Palutena, goddess of light," said goddess explained. "Oh, pleasure to meet you. Anyway, let's go kick some butt!"

The two warriors ran into the coliseum, grabbing a drink of the gods to restore their health. When they got in, a very familiar monster was waiting in the stands.

"TWINBELLOWS!" Pit roared. "Who!" Sonic asked, clearly confused until Palutena filled him in.

"He is the Underworld's faithful watch dog. Pit battled him before back in the day." Twinbellows leaped up from the stands and into the arena.

"Ol' Pit is gonna teach you some new tricks," Pit yelled as he and Sonic began fighting the giant two-headed wolf. "Now play dead!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Sonic said. "This should be fun!" As they continued fighting, Sonic noticed a weak spot. "Aim for the head! It's the monster's weak spot!" As they fought, the beast attacked Pit and knocked him to the ground. Just as the dog was about to pounce, Sonic came in and saved Pit's bacon with his Sonic Wind attack.

The hound got up from Sonic's attack and was about to pounce again, but then some explosions covered him. "What the-!" Pit exclaimed. Sonic knew what that meant.

"Tails!" he shouted. A blue jet plane was then seen in the sky. Inside the plane was a yellow-orange fox. But just then, Twinbellows appeared from the smoke. But before he could pounce, Pit unleashed a charged shot from his blade and defeated the guard dog. The giant dog disappeared in an explosion with a howl.

The blue plane landed near the two and the fox jumped out. "Sonic!" it said. The fox ran over to his best friend.

"Tails!" he said. "Man, I'm glad that you're okay." An evil chuckle then filled the air and another image of Medusa appeared.

"Listen well Medusa!" Pit yelled. "Your days of darkness are numbered. Prepare to meet the light!" The image then faded away into nothing.

"Let's return for now," Palutena said, "this is only our first step in defeating Medusa. As of you two," she said to the two Mobians, "you should come with us. You could be helpful with this war."

A pillar of light descended upon the trio and the Tornado and they all got sucked up into the heavens.

**End of level**

A/N: What do you think? I had this idea for a long time, ever since I've first played Kid Icarus: Uprising. As for Sonic's weapon, here's the bio on it.

Sonic Blade: A blade based off of the Blue Blur, Sonic. It is super-fast, has a great range, and homing ability for charged shots. But it only has medium power. All and all, this is a really great weapon befitting a hero.

Here's Tails' weapon as well, even though it didn't make an appearance in the chapter.

Tails Cannon: A cannon based off of Sonic's best friend. It may not have much in the way of power, but it is accurate and and has a large range. A good choice for an engineer.

That's all for now. Check in next time for update on my stories like The Black Sun and Sonic Uprising. I'll have more chapters for the stories as soon as I can, that is, if I get the chance.

See you later!

Nightmare the Dragon, signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic Uprising**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Kid Icarus. Get the picture?**

**Weapon: First Blade**

**Intensity: 3.4**

**Begin Level**

"And here we go!" Pit said as he and Sonic went out the door. Pit immediately gained the power of flight and Sonic brought out a special Extreme Gear board and got on it.

"This weathers nasty!" Pit complained. Palutena spoke in. "Yes but your next mission can't wait. You must defeat dark lord Gaol!" Sonic chuckled at this.

"Dark lord? Hasn't that been done to death already?" he asked.

"He's earned it. He's working for Medusa," Palutena explained. "Her forces are coming from his castle. A human army is going to fight him but they don't stand a chance."

"So, what you're saying is we need a brave hero to go in and face the dark lord?" Pit asked. "I suppose it is an old story, but remember: this is the Underworld we're talking about. So anyone with the title 'dark lord,' won't be some low-level minion," she said.

"So, what are we talking about here?" Pit asked. "Mini-boss? Final boss?" Sonic just looked at him.

"What do you think, Genius?" he asked sarcastically. "And besides: there's nothing wrong with old stories. I got pulled into them twice. Literally!"

"Well, whatever. I hope this dark lord's hungry for a hot plate of punishment!"

The two heroes flew their way through the storm. "How's your new board holding, Sonic?" Palutena asked.

"It's doing great!" Sonic said. "I'm glad you helped Tails program it to work like the power of flight."

"Yep, it has the power's time limit and everything before it runs low on power."

They continued until they came close to a bolt of lightning.

"Whoa! Is this lightning coming from the Underworld army?" Pit asked.

"Where else would it be coming from?" Palutena answered. "Sorry," Pit said. "I guess it was kind of obvious."

"Oh, you think?" Sonic said.

"You'd better be careful or we'll be having barbecued angel for dinner," Palutena said. "And as spicy angel wings sound tasty, I'd best get you out of there."

"Plus," Pit said as the two began to descend, "chicken is much more economical.

"Ah, much better."

"You still have to watch out for fire from Underworld troops," Palutena warned. Monsters began to appear behind the two, and then in front. "Let's get you two towards land."

The heroes fly below the clouds and over a valley of mountains. "How would the humans travel this by foot?" Pit asked. Sonic eyed him. "Is that smugness I hear?" he asked back.

"No!" he answered. "I'm just really glad I can fly." Palutena spoke in saying, "Angels shouldn't gloat, Pit."

"What I meant to say was: that I'm eternally grateful for your help."

Sonic and Pit flew through a cave, occasionally stopping to destroy some monsters. When they left the cave, they came out in a canyon.

"Look out behind you!" Palutena warned our heroes. A large belunka appeared from nowhere and started attacking. "Let me at him!" our heroes yelled.

"I'll control your flight so you don't run into anything," Palutena said. They fought the monster and its defenses until it ran into an arch that it couldn't go through. They then came up to a cliff.

"Gaol's castle is just ahead," Palutena said. "But what about that wall?" Pit asked in doubt. "Don't worry," the goddess assured him, "I'll help you over."

Pit's wings glowed and the jets from Sonic's board erupted, ant they started flying up the cliff. "WHOA! G-force in my face!" Pit yelled at the top of his lungs.

"It's fun, right?" Palutena asked.

"Whoo-hoo! I'll say!" Sonic yelled in excitement. The two flew up the wall and came over a battle field.

"Look!" Pit said. The human army was fighting Underworld fighting and they seemed to be losing.

"The humans are taking a beating," Pit said. "They need our help!"

"Normally I'd agree with you, but…" Palutena said. "Do you remember how long the power of flight last, and on what happens when it runs out?"

"Yes…" Pit answered with hesitation. "It only lasts five minutes and my wings burn up when it runs out."

"We don't have time to help the people! We need to go straight for Gaol!" Palutena said. "His defeat will force the Underworld into retreat."

"Roger!" Pit said. "Get ready for a display of raw angel power!"

"LET'S GO!" Sonic said. And the two charged into the fortress.

**Land Battle Begin!**

The moment they landed, Pit's wings stopped glowing and Sonic's board switched into its portable form. "So this is the dark lord's castle," Pit observed.

"Yes, Gaol must have scrambled to build this place after Medusa's resurrection," Palutena said. "This place is to be a stronghold for monsters. Monsters designed to wreak havoc and sew sadness. Are you excited?"

"Yeah," Pit said sarcastically. "It's like a birthday party where everyone wants to kill me."

"Don't be like that," Sonic said. "This might be fun." The two infiltrated the castle until they came into the great hall.

"This must be the great hall," Pit said. "Well duh," Sonic said.

"At the top of the stairs is a door with switches across from it," Palutena said. "Switches huh?" Pit said. "That probably means I should hit them."

"Well thanks a lot, Captain Obvious!" Sonic said. The two heroes hit the switches and went through the door. They came up onto the upper level of the interior garden.

"I can sense some treasure off to your left," Palutena said. "How do you know that?" Pit asked. "From the heavens, I can see through your laurel crown to divine your surroundings," Palutena explained.

"Really? That's amazing," Pit said. "I'll say," Sonic included.

"That's not all I can see," Palutena added. "I can also see what's in your heart."

Pit thought hard until he finally understood. "Oh, that's really something," Pit said embarrassed. "So you'd better not be thinking anything naughty," Palutena said as if she knew.

"How did you-?" Pit said panicked. Palutena just chuckled along with Sonic.

"Just kidding," Palutena said. "Seriously, reading hearts through laurel crowns?"

"I know," Pit said. "I was also kidding." Sonic didn't believe it. "Sure you were," he said with doubt. The two obtained the treasure and made their way to the interior garden. When they arrived, there was a human fighting the Underworld army, accompanied by a red echidna.

"Look at that!" Pit said. "How did a human make it into the castle?" Palutena asked. The human was a strong man wielding a large club-like sword. "Well, I didn't expect an angel to be here," the human said. "Hope this doesn't mean I kicked the bucket."

"I think you should help them," Palutena said. "They're taking on the Underworld and surviving," Pit said. "The echidna us understandable, being like Sonic, but is that guy really a human?"

"You having a private conversation with yourself, angel-face?" the human asked. "Oh, sorry," Pit said. "I'm Pit, servant of the goddess Palutena."

"Hey Knuckles," Sonic exclaimed. The red echidna looked at him. "Hey Sonic!" he said back. "It's good to see you're okay."

"You know that guy?" the human asked. "Yeah," Knuckles answered bashing a monster. "He's one of my friends. I've known him since 1993. So why are you here Sonic?"

"We're here to defeat dark lord Gaol," said hedgehog answered. "So, you're here for a slice of the pie too," The human said.

"Pie? Where?" Pit asked until he understood the phrase. "No, we're here to save the human army from the brutality of the Underworld army."

"Sure, sure, you're the angel here, but me, I'm in it for the reward money," the human said. "What about you Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"I sensed a Chaos Emerald here, so I decided to go find it," Knuckles answered.

"Chaos Emeralds?" Pit asked. "I'll explain later," Sonic said.

"Hey angel-face," the human said, "since we all want to take down Gaol, why don't we work together?"

"I'm not sure about that," Pit said. "What have you got to lose?" the human asked. "It'll be easier for all of us."

"All right, resuming operation: Dark lord Suppression," Pit said.

"I'm Magnus by the way. Pleased to meet you," Magnus said. "Don't hit me, and we'll get along just fine."

"What do you say, Sonic? Want to help me find that Emerald?" Knuckles asked. "Heh, sure," Sonic answered. "We wouldn't want them falling into the wrong hands."

The group defeated all the monsters in the garden and made their way. They went into a cave and defeated more monsters.

"Magnus sure is strong," Pit said. "Yes, especially for a human," Palutena said. "He must really want that reward."

"He might not be made of the sturdiest moral fiber, but that's fine with me."

"I'm surprised you feel that way," Sonic said. "Humans are driven by desire," Palutena explained. "It's good to know what bait they'll chase."

"That sound a little cold, but all right," Pit said. "Hey angel, if you're talking to your precious goddess, give her a message from me," Magnus said. "Tell her she's been sleeping on the job. My world is on the verge of collapse!"

"I take it back," Palutena said. "This guy's a jerk."

"Okay," Pit said. "But not as much as Knuckles here," Sonic said jokingly.

"SHUT UP SONIC!" Knuckles bellowed. The group made their way until something caught Pit's eye.

"Score! A treasure box!" he said.

"That's clearly a trap," Magnus warned. "Think about. Who would leave treasure laying around outside?" The group was about to leave, but a force field stopped them and monsters appeared. They easily disposed of them, taking some damage.

"Now what happened?" Pit asked. Sonic stared at Knuckles, and then everyone stared. "Heh heh, sorry," he said.

"What is your problem?" Magnus asked. "If there's treasure I open it," Knuckles said. "I can't help it."

"Way to go, Knucklehead!" Sonic yelled. The group made their way to a nearby door and Pit gasped as they went in.

"Wait, is this…?" Pit said. "It is! A hot spring!" With that, we went right in. "Apparently, someone likes his spa time," Magnus said. "Ah, now that's what I'm talking about," Pit said relaxing.

"You go in fully dressed?" Sonic asked. "Don't you want to change into a swimming tunic or something?"

"Oh, no," Pit answered. "The angel's code of conduct says we must always be ready for anything."

"I guess you wouldn't be an angel if you didn't do things by the book," Knuckles said. "Yep. And I don't want to steam the sacred buns," Pit added.

"We're done talking about this," they all said, except Pit.

They all went through a nearby door into a room that was like a spiral staircase, without the steps. "Looks like a long way up," Pit said.

"What? Your legs not work?" Magnus asked. Sonic smirked at that question. "My legs work fine, thank you," he said. He then zipped up the hall in a blur.

"Show off," Knuckles muttered and then chased after him. The last two, Pit and Magnus, followed while destroying monsters. They then came up to a large door with Sonic leaning on a nearby pillar.

"What took you so long?" he asked as if he were joking. Pit ignored him. "We must be closing in on Gaol's lair," he said.

"I hope you're ready," Magnus said. The group then ran right into the room. On the other side, there was a figure in dark armor with green flames all around it.

"Prepare for defeat, dark lord Gaol," Pit yelled.

"Aw, Palutena's little messenger boy," the dark lord said in a distorted voice. "And Magnus, it's always a pleasure."

"Sorry I'm late," Magnus said while slamming his sword to the ground. "I had other business to attend to." He then got into a fighting position, along with Sonic and Knuckles. "Wait, you two know each other?" Pit asked confusingly.

**Boss Battle Begin!**

The group came straight at Gaol and attacked, but the dark lord rolled to the side, avoiding the attack. "It's so typical that you would find payment in someone else," Gaol said.

"Hey, in this economy, everyone's looking for work," Magnus said. "Even part time."

"That's funny," Gaol said. "Business is booming for me. We're even hiring more staff!" After that, two Underworld badies appeared.

"I'm guessing these are the new hires," Magnus said. The group kept fighting and was slowly losing energy.

"How is he so strong?" Pit asked in amazement. "This doesn't make sense," Magnus added.

"He must be using the Chaos Emerald to get stronger," said Knuckles. "If that's the case, then we've got to get it out of that armor," Sonic said. The group attacked again, but was pushed away by a powerful force from Gaol. But suddenly, Pit and Sonic came from the sides and used a double melee dash attack on Gaol, defeating him completely.

"Dark lord suppressed!" He chanted in victory. "Nice work, angel-face," Magnus added.

"Yeah! That was Tight!" Sonic chanted. "Well done, Sonic!" Knuckles said.

Dark lord Gaol staggered back, a dark aura leaving the armor. The armor broke when it fell back, revealing a woman on the inside. A green gem also flew out of the armor and landed near Sonic's foot.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," Magnus said while thrusting his sword into the ground. "Gaol was a human?" Pit asked in surprise. "I didn't know. What have I done?"

"You can't feel bad, think of all the people you saved," Palutena assured him. "Besides, it looks like she's still holding on."

"Really?" Pit asked again.

Meanwhile, Sonic picked up the green gem that landed near his feet. "One down, six to go," he said.

"Now all I have to do is find Angel Island," Knuckles said. "You don't have to worry about that," Sonic told him. "Angel Island is in Skyworld now."

"Really?" Knuckles asked.

"Let's return for now," Palutena said, "the war with Medusa is just starting."

Three pillars of light came down on Pit and the two Mobians and they flew up into the heavens, with Knuckles struggling to keep his feet on the ground.

**Chapter Epilogue**

"What the heck?" Knuckles asked. "Where are we?" He looked around and saw that they were all on Angel Island.

"Welcome to Skyworld," A cheery voice said from behind. The trio turned and saw a woman accompanied by a young fox.

"Knuckles!" said fox said in glee. "Hey, Tails!" Knuckles said with equal emotion. "Heh heh, glad to see you again Tails."

"I'd hate to break up the reunion, but we've got a lot to discuss," Palutena said. "I need you to tell me on what these Chaos Emeralds are all about."

"Allow me," Sonic said. "The Chaos Emeralds are seven powerful gems that give energy to all living things. They can be used to power machinery and give abilities to those who can use their power. I'm one of those few, along with another hedgehog I know. But I digress. The Emeralds also have both positive and negative energies inside them, which means good and bad things can happen, depending on the user. Legend has it that if someone finds all seven Chaos Emeralds, a miracle would happen. But it could also spell disaster if used in the wrong way. There are also a few who can use the full power of all seven Emeralds. If someone collects all seven, then he can enter a stage of incredible power called the Super form. I am one of them, but that'll be for later. Any questions?"

"If they can give power to the Underworld army, then we're in a race to get them first," Palutena said. "Let's return to the fortress so we can plan our next assault. Only problem is that it's a two mile journey, and I don't have enough power to send us all there."

"Don't sweat it," Sonic said. "I've got this covered." Since he was in the fortress before, he already knew what the great hall looked like. "Coming Knuckles?"

"Nah, I'll stay here so I can do my duty," he answered. "You know. I need to guard the Master Emerald. Just call me when it's my turn for duty."

"Okay," Sonic said. He then turned to the others. "Here we go." He raised the Chaos Emerald over his head. "Chaos Control!" he chanted. In a bright flash, they all, excluding Knuckles, found themselves in the great hall.

"Whoa!" Pit exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"I did it with Chaos Control," Sonic answered. "I'll explain later, but now, I need some sleep." He went up to his quarters and went to bed.

**End of Chapter**

Me: Whew! Finally! That was the biggest chapter I've done so far!

Sonic: I'll say!

Pit: I'm just glad that it's over.

Me: Whoa! When did you get here?

Knuckles: Just two hours ago.

Me: Man your quiet.

Sonic: So do you have anything to say?

Me: Yeah. I am still working on the next chapter of my other story, The Black Sun, but it will take me a while.

S.K.P. (Sonic, Knuckles, and Pit): Aww!

Me: Don't worry! I'll get it done as soon as I can. But now, I need some rest. This chapter was killer. Oh, and readers, don't forget to send in your review. I haven't been getting much lately.

Sonic: Please do so!

Knuckles: He worked hard on these stories.

Pit: He really needs those reviews.

Me: And with those,

This is Nightmare the Dragon, Signing off!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic Uprising**

**Chapter 3**

**Weapon: Violet Palm**

**Intensity: 4.2**

**Partner: Knuckles**

**Begin Game**

"Hurry, Pit," Palutena pleaded as said angel and Knuckles ran out the door. "What's the matter?" Pit asked. "Medusa's brought the fight to our realm," Palutena said. "Her forces are invading Skyworld!"

"She must be getting back at us for taking out dark lord Gaol," Knuckles said. (How he actually knew that is beyond me. NtD) "Medusa's venom knows no bounds," Palutena said. "But I know you two can stop her army."

"You sure have a lot of faith in us, Lady Palutena," Pit whispered. The two warriors started blasting monsters out of the sky. Pit used his Violet Palm with its great homing, while Knuckles used his newly upgraded Shovel Claws to pummel his foes.

"Arg, there's too many of them," Knuckles muttered. "At this rate, the power of flight is going to run out," Palutena warned. "Let's go after the commander," Pit suggested.

"Just to let you know," Palutena said, "the commander here is Hewdraw."

"You mean this guy?" Pit asked showing an 8-bit picture of a serpent.

"And speak of the devil-there he is," Palutena alerted. "He can fly?" Pit asked in shock.

"I think the only one who can't fly on his own is you," Knuckles said. "Ouch," Pit whispered. "That's harsh."

"Don't sulk Pit," Palutena said. "It's undignified. But you're right: attacking the leader is a good plan." The two warriors went in pursuit of the giant monster, blasting any demon in their way. "You take out the Hewdraw, while I take care of the Underworld army surrounding him," Knuckles said. Pit flew off to the serpent, shocked to see that he had three heads.

"Hello there," the first head said. "It's snack time," the second head said. "What a tender little morsel," the third said.

"I'm not a piece of meat!" Pit yelled. The three heads then spoke again, but in the opposite order.

"What was that?" "Technically, you are." "Just come a little closer."

"Get ready," Pit said. "Because it's time for…"

The three heads then said a different battle cry at the exact same time, making it difficult to make out each one. The heads then started arguing with each other in a way that made it hard to understand.

"Now what?" Pit asked. "This is never going to end," Palutena said. "Just go ahead and attack."

"EVERYONE, JUST SHUT UP AND FOCUS!" The three heads yelled at the same time. The heads began attacking Pit with lasers, fire, and their teeth. Pit continued to dodge and blast until the first head fell off. He continued to do the same thing until the third head fell.

"Where did lefty and righty go?" the final head asked. "You're all alone," Pit said. "Whatever," the last head said. "I never liked those guys anyway."

"The Palutena Glam Blaster is ready for deployment," said goddess announced.

"There's no need," Pit said. "I can take it." Pit kept attacking until Knuckles drooped down and delivered the final blow the last head, defeating the three-headed Hewdraw.

"And that's that," Knuckles said in triumph. "Not so fast Knuckles," Palutena said. "Hewdraw heads can live without a body. We have to go after them." The two went below the clouds down to the earth.

"So is this mission accomplished?" Knuckles asked. "Far from it, Knuckles," Palutena explained. "Those two Hewdraw heads are still alive. We need to take them out." The two fighters reached the earth, but all they saw were tracks of where the heads went.

"Oh, this is bad," Pit said. "Let's get moving," Palutena said. "For a pair of disembodies heads, they sure move fast."

"Well, not as fast as Sonic, of course," Knuckles commented. The two rushed over to the town the heads were attacking. "I can't find those heads anywhere," Knuckles said. "Where are they?" Pit said, panicked.

"Don't lose YOUR head too Pit," the goddess warned. "We'd better check the town." The two warriors rushed over the town's walls and into the city.

**Land Battle Engage!**

Pit and Knuckles did a landing slide into the town entrance. "The people have all gone into hiding," Pit said. "But where did the Hewdraw heads go?"

"They could be anywhere," Palutena warned. "As you search for them, defeat any Underworld monster before they wreak even more havoc." The two of them went and began searching, defeating monsters along the way. Knuckles noticed a hole in the ground and went to investigate.

"Hey, Pit," he called. The angel went up to his red friend wondering on what he found. "There might be something in this hole."

"I'll go check it out," Pit said. He then jumped into the hole, but was immediately ejected from inside. "Whoa!" he shouted.

"That looks like a jump pan down there," Palutena said. Pit started muttering. "Get up, fall down," he muttered. "Get up, fall down. Fight in the air, fight on the ground."

"Sounds like the story of your life, huh," Knuckles said. "Peaks and valleys, highs and lows," Pit continued. "Pick your friends, not your nose." With that done the two kept going in search of the heads. On the way Palutena shouted, "Pit! Knuckles! Watch out!" All of a sudden, one of the heads crashed through some buildings and into the courtyard.

"Whoa!" Knuckles exclaimed. "That was close." "That came out of nowhere!" Pit said.

"We need to be more careful about surprise attacks like that," Palutena said. "Go into the courtyard, and I'll grant you a gift." The two warriors went into the courtyard like they were told.

"We're ready for that gift now, Lady Palutena," Pit said. "All right then," said goddess said. There was then a slow flash of pink.

"Uh, what just happened?" Knuckles asked. Then with a crash, one of the Hewdraw heads literally dropped into the courtyard.

"Ah!" the two exclaimed. "Do you like the gift?" Palutena asked. "It's my patented monster pheromone. Monsters love the smell of it. And now it is all over you both."

"What!" they exclaimed. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Did you do something with your hair?" the head asked. "'Cause you both suddenly look very attractive. (What the heck?)

The two warriors fought the Hewdraw head, avoiding its rapid fast chomps and bites. The two were able to do a lot of damage to the head, when suddenly; a blur zipped in between them, from behind the Hewdraw head. The head stopped thrashing as it died. The two fighters looked behind them and saw a figure that was very familiar with Knuckles.

"Hey, Shade!" he called. The figure was a female echidna wearing a dark suit of armor like cloth. In her hand was a blade made up of pure energy. The echidna's fur was the same as Knuckles, but at a lighter hue. Shade turned her head after hearing Knuckles call and smiled when she saw him.

"Knuckles," she said. The two echidnas clasped their hands together. "It's great to see you again, Shade," Knuckles said. "How have you been doing?"

"I've been doing fine, thanks," Shade answered. "I see you haven't changed much. You're still the same knucklehead I remember." Knuckles sweat dropped at hearing this. "Who's your friend?" Shade asked, noticing Pit.

"I'm Pit," he said. "I'm a servant of the goddess of light, Palutena." Shade nodded at this. "Pleasure to meet you, Pit," she said. "I am Shade, the last of the Nochturnus tribe."

"Cool," Pit said. "Hey, thanks for helping us earlier. Things were getting dicey." Palutena finally spoke in.

"Speaking of which, I don't think I'll be using the monster pheromone any time soon," she said. Knuckles had a tick vein on his head from obvious anger. "I should hope not," he said.

"So you're Palutena," Shade said. "It is quite an honor to meet you. Or at least hear you."

"Thank you, Shade," Palutena said in gratitude. "Anyway, what I mean is that I don't have to use it."

"What do you mean by that?" Pit asked. "I've found the other head," Palutena explained. "Head for the lake that is just outside of town." The two nodded their heads.

"Want to come along, Shade?" Knuckles asked. Said echidna smiled. "I thought you would never ask," she answered. "I'll gladly go with you. It's the only way I can keep an eye on my favorite echidna." Knuckles blushed slightly, even though it was hard to see.

"All right then," Pit said. "Let's go." The three warriors made their way for the lake that was outside the city.

In the middle of the trek, Palutena gave them a heads up. "The last Hewdraw head seems to be regenerating his body in the lake," she said.

"You don't think he'll have three heads again," Pit asked, slightly worried. "I would hope not. Their bickering was intolerable," Palutena answered.

"I think annoying would be along those lines as well," Knuckles said. "I could hear them all the way where I was when we were still in the air battle." The heroes kept going, taking out any monster that stood in their way.

"You're almost at the head," Palutena said. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready!" Pit said. "All set," Knuckles answered. "Ready as ever," Shade said.

Outside the door, the last Hewdraw was swimming in the lake with his newly regenerated body. He rose up from the water and roared.

"So, you took out my brothers," the Hewdraw said. "Sure did," Pit answered.

"Wonderful, wonderful! Thank you so very much!" the Hewdraw said. "Now I'm finally free!"

**Boss Battle Engage!**

The three heroes charged at the Hewdraw and attacked. The three slashed the serpent in the head when it was close enough, and shot it from a distance (Except Shade, because her weapons don't work like that). The Hewdraw dove underwater to avoid taking more damage.

"Aim for the orange balls that appear over the lake," Shade yelled. The two heroes understood and did just that. Once done, the Hewdraw was launched out of the water and landed at the shoreline.

"Time to land a combo," Pit said while charging towards the head. Pit landed a good number of hits and the Hewdraw escaped back into the lake. The trio continued doing the same strategy until Pit dealt the final blow to the Hewdraw.

"Mission complete!" he yelled in victory. "That's another of Medusa's commanders out of the way," Palutena said as well.

The Hewdraw began thrashing in place until he looked at the three that defeated him. "No," he said, "I'm too pretty to die." He died anyway and disappeared in an explosion and a jet of water.

"And there you have it," Pit said. "Victorious."

"Him. Pretty?" Knuckles said. "Yeah, right."

"I've seen monsters far more handsome than him," Shade said.

"Good job guys," Palutena said. "Let's return for now. And welcome to Skyworld, Shade." Three columns of light descended on the three and drew them up to the sky.

**End of Chapter**

Me: *grumble*.

Pit: What's his problem?

Sonic: The first document for this chapter wasn't saved, so he had to start all over again.

Pit: Oh, that's tough.

Five hours later…

Me: Finally, I'm done!

Sonic: Cool!

Me: Here's the bio on the weapon Knuckles was using.

**Weapon Bio:**

**Shovel Claws:** Knuckles famous claws that were used for digging and excavating. After being upgraded by Palutena, the claws were now able to do long range attacks. They have incredible strength in melee and charged shots, but are not very accurate and have a very short range.

Me: Well, that's all for today people.

Nightmare the Dragon, signing off!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonic Uprising**

**Chapter 4**

Me: Okay! Here comes the fourth chapter.

Pit: Okay! Who will I be partnering up with this time?

Me: You'll be going with Shade.

Shade: This could be fun.

Me: Shade, could you do the honors of doing the disclaimer?

Shade: Very well. Nightmare does not own Sonic or Kid Icarus. We belong to Sega, and Pit belongs to Nintendo.

Me: Let's go!

**Weapon: Crusher Arm**

**Intensity: 4.5**

**Begin Level!**

"And here we go!" Pit said as he and Shade ran through the door. "Where does our mission take us this time?"

"You remember Reapers, right?" Palutena asked. "From the Underworld?"

"Not those guys," Pit complained. "What's so bad about these Reapers?" Shade asked. "They're always freaking out and calling out they're little Reapettes," Pit explained. "Argh, I'm getting worked up just thinking about it."

"Yes, anyway, about the Reapers," Palutena said. "Sorry," Pit said.

"They have a fortress near the entrance to the Underworld in Reaper Valley," Palutena explained. "Ha ha, which is where? Reaper Boulevard?" Pit joked. Shade just sweat dropped at the joke. "Seriously, good thing we don't have to go there, right?"

There was nothing but silence coming from the goddess. "That silence means we're going there, huh?" Shade said. "What?" Pit exclaimed. "Do you mind telling me why we're going to a place crawling with Reapers?"

"I'm trying to find another one of Medusa's commanders: Pandora," Palutena explained. "The goddess of disaster and calamity?" Pit asked. "That Pandora?"

"Yes," Palutena said. "She is currently residing in the Labyrinth of Deceit. But some force in the Reaper Fortress is blocking its location. I can't find it. Not even with my all seeing eye of Palutena."

"Hold-on," Pit said. "If you have an all seeing eye, why can't you find Pandora?"

"Because of my slightly botched laser-eye surgery," Palutena joked. "Are you messing with me again?" Pit asked with a tick mark.

"Maybe," Palutena answered. "Regardless, your mission now is to infiltrate the Reaper Fortress."

"R-roger that," Pit said nervously. "These Reapers must be serious business," Shade thought. "I am going have to be careful." The two warriors continued flying until they saw red lights in the distance.

"What are those?" Shade asked. "Are they," Palutena began, "Reaper eyes?" Red beams began to appear as if they were searching for them. "This isn't good," Pit said.

"We need to find you two a safer route," Palutena said. The two heroes flew across the plain to find a safe passage to the Reaper fortress. "Down there is your only option." The two then flew into a canyon that took on the likeness of a skull's mouth.

"This ravine should take you to the Reaper fortress," Palutena said. "But it's tight, so if you get stuck, I won't be able to pull you out in time."

"Man, things are really heating up," Pit said. "Time to burst through here! Full speed ahead!"

"Excellent idea, Pit," Palutena said. "Naturally, I'd have the same idea. Let me help." The two heroes flew their way through the ravine and began to see a wind storm up ahead.

"Wind storm, up ahead!" Shade said. "Hold on you two," Palutena said. The duo flew right through the storm. "Ow!" Pit shouted.

"Don't be such a baby, it's just wind," Palutena said. "At least it's not poison or acid wind. Then you would really be in trouble."

"Ooh, lucky me," Pit said. The two fighters continued flying while blasting monsters and going through a second wind storm.

"You're heading into a tunnel," Palutena said. The two heroes continued slaying monsters throughout the tunnel and remainder of the ravine. After a long flight of monster repulsion, they finally find a fortress that was covered with bones. As they were about to infiltrate, the Reapers began firing lasers at the warriors.

"Oh, it's getting hot, hot, hot, here!" Pit yelled. "Looks like we can't get in from the sky," Shade said. "We'll have to break through the front."

"Okay," Palutena said. "Get ready you two!" Within seconds, Pit and Shade began charging towards the front entrance. "Here we go!" Pit said as he crashed through the door.

**Land Battle Engage!**

"Pit! Shade! Are you all right?" Palutena asked. "Never better," the two said while pushing themselves up. "Then let's get moving," Palutena instructed. "The force obscuring Pandora is deep within this fortress." The two then began to make their way to the center of the fortress.

"Reapers may look all evil and crazy, but there's a good reason for that," Palutena said. "They ARE evil and crazy. But here's a good tip: they won't bother you if you stay out of their line of sight." The two began to enter a hallway where a Reaper was on patrol.

"All right," Shade thought. "Time to put Palutena's advice to work." The two warriors began to sneak behind the Reaper, escaping into large niches just to be sure. When they made it through the corridor, a new yet familiar voice spoke out.

"Guys," the young voice said. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, we can hear you Tails," Shade said. "What are you doing here?"

"Palutena put me in charge of finding the Chaos Emeralds if they are in the area you're in. Speaking of which, I detected some amounts of Chaos energy in two places in the fortress."

"Okay Tails," Pit said. "We'll be sure to find them." They continued to make their way through the fortress.

"Considering this is the Reaper fortress," Pit said, "there aren't very many Reapers."

"There must be a huge soul harvest going on," Palutena said. "What does that mean?" Shade asked. "Reapers are soul carriers," Palutena explained. "When a being dies they take its soul to the Underworld. The humans must have started another war, which means a lot more souls to deal with."

"Why are they always fighting like this," Pit said. "It's so sad and pointless."

"Yes, but we gods fight too," Palutena said. "And when we do, humans always get caught in the middle of it."

"So this war between us and the Underworld is causing the Reapers to work overtime?" Shade asked. "I'm the one who should be working overtime," Palutena said. "Then there'd be less soul collecting."

"Don't say stuff like that," Pit said encouragingly. "Everyone loves the goddess of light. You know that."

"Thank you, Pit" the goddess said. "I do my best." The two warriors continued on their course until they hit the courtyard, where a familiar face was fighting.

"Somebody help me!" a pink hedgehog screamed. The hedgehog was being chased by some monsters in the courtyard. "Amy!" Shade exclaimed. Shade rushed into the courtyard and singlehandedly defeated all the monsters.

"Oh, Sonic," the pink hedgehog said. "I just knew you'd come! I just knew it!"

"You're close, but incorrect," Shade said. The pink hedgehog looked up and saw Shade instead of her idol. "Shade?" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Shade answered. "Why would you be in a place like this?"

"Shade, would you mind filling me in here?" Pit asked. "Sorry Pit," Shade said. "This is one of my friends, Amy."

"Hi there, Pit," Amy said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here, Amy," Pit responded. "I would love to continue this chat, but we need to find the force that is obscuring Pandora."

"And we need to find the Chaos Emeralds that are hidden somewhere around here," Shade said. "Chaos Emeralds?" Amy asked. "I just happen to have one right now." Amy reached into her pocket and pulled out a cyan gem.

"A Chaos Emerald!" Shade exclaimed. "Where'd you find it?"

"I took it from those weird looking guys with the scythes," Amy explained. "But one of them managed to see me and chased after me. When I thought I got away from it, it started sending out these small things at me. And that's pretty much how I ended up here."

"I see," Shade said. "Well, since you're here now, I guess you're going to have to come with us." Amy smiled. "Sure," she said. The three continued to make their way to the center of the fortress, where both the obscuring force and the Chaos Emerald, were hidden.

"There are Reapers ahead, so watch out," Palutena warned. The three went through the door and Amy was about to scream until Shade covered her mouth. "Don't make a sound," Shade warned. "We don't want to be detected." The three tried to make their way as silently as possible. Just as they were about to get to the door, Amy noticed a spider on her foot and screamed. The Reapers heard her and started to freak out.

"Shoot!" Shade shouted. "We've been detected!" The three ran as fast as they could to get away from the Reapers and Reapettes. When they were far enough away from them, they stopped to catch their breath.

"And that's why I told you to stay quiet!" Shade yelled. They continued on their route until they finally made it to the center of the fortress. Inside, a Reaper was looking around and saw them and started to freak. But unlike the other Reapers, this one transformed into a Great Reaper.

"No way!" Pit exclaimed. "That thing's huge!" Shade said as well.

**Boss Battle Engage!**

"That Great Reaper must be the force obscuring Pandora," Palutena said. "And the Chaos Emerald is there around its neck," Tails added. "If you defeat him, we will get the Emerald and Pandora's location."

The three started attacking the boss, but their attacks didn't seem to do any effect. Amy swung her giant hammer down on the boss' toes and the Great Reaper bent down from the damage it took.

"So its weak spots are its head and toes," Shade said. "Oh yeah," Pit said. "Stubbing those little guys hurts like crazy."

"And the head is its main weakness, along with other creatures," Shade finished. The three continued attacking until a flash of light came from the boss' head. "Pit, aim for the head!" Shade said. "It is bound to finish it."

Pit did as said and shot the Great Reaper in its head, finishing it off. "And that's that," Pit said. "Nice work Pit," Palutena said.

The three started to walk away after retrieving the Chaos Emerald until Pit spoke up. "You know what Shade?" he asked. "What's that Pit?" Shade asked back.

"Even though we almost died, I've really enjoyed our time together."

"Aw, you poor thing," Palutena said. "You really need some friends. Now let's go find Pandora." Within seconds, the three of them were pulled into the heavens.

**Epilogue**

Sonic and the others were chatting until a familiar voice shrieked out. "Sonic!"

They looked and saw Amy running their way. "Aw crap!" Sonic shouted as he darted off with Amy on his tail (no pun intended). "What's with Sonic?" Palutena asked. "Amy's had a crush on Sonic for a long time, and he doesn't love her back," Tails explained. "Sonic tells her time and time again, but she won't get it. Sonic only likes her as a friend, no more."

"Makes sense," Palutena said. "Reminds me of an angel here." Pit thought and then got it. "Hey!" he shouted. Everyone else started laughing, except for Sonic, since Amy was still chasing him.

**End of Chapter**

Finally! I got it done. Now I've gotta work on the next chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review.

Nightmare the Dragon, signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonic Uprising**

**Chapter 5**

**Weapon: Burst Blade**

**Intensity: 5.5**

**Partner: Sonic**

**Begin Chapter**

"Your destination is Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit," Palutena said as Pit and Sonic went out the door. "The Reapers certainly have hidden it well."

"What are you talking about?" Pit asked. "I don't see anything." Just then, a tear is time and space appeared before the two heroes. "And here we have a space pocket," Palutena said. "In you go."

"Okay," Pit said nervously. "Roger that," Sonic said, unchanged. The two went into the tear and almost immediately things started to get weird. "Well, this is weird," Sonic said.

"You'd have to be pretty out there to base your operations in a place like this," Palutena said. "Well, Pandora has always been pretty out there," Pit said. "That's true," Palutena said. "The goddess of calamity even looks out there. I guess it's no surprise that the path to her is as twisted as she is."

"Twisted," Pit said. "I'd say unhinged is more like it." The two continued on until they reached the Labyrinth of Deceit. The entire Labyrinth was composed of many unusual colors. "Whoa!" Sonic said in amazement. "This is not what I expected." They continued on down the corridor until Sonic stopped them.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on!" he shouted. It was then that they see what Sonic was talking about. "This is CRAZY!" Pit exclaimed. "Tricky tricky," Palutena said. "A false path. Pandora's trying to psych you two out!" They went right and continued down the real path until the same thing happened again.

"Not again," Sonic said. "Yep," Palutena said. "Another psych-out." They turned left and made their way down the corridor until the path began to split. "Let's try going right," Pit said. The two made their way down the path only to find that it didn't go anywhere.

"A dead end," Sonic said. "Looks like you're trapped," Palutena said. They turned around and saw a bunch of monsters in the way. They quickly got rid of them and went down the correct route. Inside, there were giant rotating plates in the way, along with monsters. "Oh my," Palutena gasped.

"We can't let her get to us," Pit said. "We need to hustle before the power of flight runs out."

"That may be problematic," Palutena said. "I can't extract you if Pandora's powers are still active." Sonic gulped. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that." They continued down the Labyrinth until they came to another fork in the road. "This time, we're going left," Sonic said. They did so only to get stopped short. "Don't tell me this isn't a dead end," Pit said.

"Okay," Sonic said. "I won't say it." They then turned around and went the other route, ending up with the same result. "Is this a dead end?" Sonic exclaimed. "Yes. I mean no. Uh…" Palutena said in confusion. "We're losing our grip here!" Pit said. "No, I just need to think."

"Well, could you think a little faster," Sonic said. "I'm getting a hang of things now," Palutena said. They continued their route through many dizzying rooms.

"We're now at the landing spot," Palutena said. "You're sure it's not another illusion, right?" Pit asked.

**Land Battle Engage!**

The two heroes landed on the spot, until it went upside down and they fell. After pushing themselves up, they began to make their way through the Labyrinth.

"Quite the thrill seekers aren't we," a voice spoke. "Pandora," Pit growled. "Goddess of calamity."

"We let ourselves in," Palutena said. "Hope you don't mind."

"Oh please," Pandora said. "Make yourselves comfortable. And by the way, that whole 'goddess of calamity' thing, was really the old me. The new me leads a more grounded life. Yoga, macrobiotics, reflexology."

"Don't you need feet for that?" Sonic asked. "How dare you take that tone with me, you little rat!" Pandora said. "Hey! Who are you calling a rat?" Sonic shouted in anger. The two made their way into a room with five doors. Sonic chose one door, but it opened into his face, forcing him back. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

"That's one of the oldest tricks in the book," Palutena said. Sonic just growled at this. "Let me try one," Pit said. He chose the closest door and went inside, only to come into the same room. "Huh?"

"You're back where you started," Palutena said. The two chose another door, but came up with the same result. "Again?" Pit whined. "You two seem to have a thing for this place," Pandora said. "Shut up, will ya?" Sonic shouted. They tried another door and came into a different room. As they did, a lavender cat came from a different door, while a silver hedgehog fell from the ceiling.

"Not again," the cat said. "This is taking forever," The hedgehog added. They then saw the two heroes and were surprised.

"Sonic!" the two exclaimed. "Hey Blaze. Hey Silver," Sonic answered. The two ran up to the cobalt hedgehog and the cat embraced him. "Am I glad to see you Sonic," she said. Sonic blushed slightly and returned the hug. "So am I," he said. "But about you, Blaze."

"Hey Sonic," Silver said. "Who's your friend?" He looked back and smiled in near embarrassment. "How silly of me," he said. "Blaze, Silver, this is Pit, servant of Palutena."

"Hi there," said angel spoke. "Well Pit," Blaze said. "It's good to meet you. I'm Blaze, princess of Sol and guardian of the Sol Emeralds."

"And I'm Silver, pleased to meet you."

"How long have you two been trapped here?" Sonic asked. "We've been stuck here ever since Chapter 1," Silver explained. "We tried to find our way out, without success. And the occasional voice of Pandora wasn't helping out much."

"Well, now we're here," Pit said. "We came here to take out Pandora. Would you mind helping us out?" The two Mobians smiled. "We'd be most happy to," Blaze said. They made their way, after finding the right door. Just as they were reaching the door, a bug like creature jumped out of the ground. "Gross!" Sonic exclaimed. "It's a giant bug!"

"It creates shockwaves when it jumps out of the ground," Palutena said. "And technically speaking it's not a bug. It's an Underworld Girin." Sonic scowled.

"Thanks for the science lesson," he said. "Anything else I need to know?"

"You need to dodge the shockwaves," Palutena said. "No," Sonic said back. "What I NEED is a giant bug zapper." They finished off the creature in no time then went through the door. "Where are we?" Silver asked. "The hall of marvelous moving walls," Palutena answered.

"Your delivery stinks," Pandora said. "Say it with feeling. This isn't public radio you know." They continued down the hallways until they come across what looked like a parking lot, with four unusual vehicles.

"Look," Palutena alerted. "There's an Exo Tank."

"Now that is one heavenly ride," Pit exclaimed. "Technically, it's a vehicle of the gods," Palutena said. "Why don't you take them for a spin?" The four approached the vehicles and entered them. They then zoomed off for some practice. Once they had enough practice, the exited the parking lot and moved on.

"Refresh my memory," Pit said. "Why are we here again?"

"Pandora has the Mirror of Truth, which makes her Medusa's most valuable commander," Palutena explained. "What's the Mirror of Truth?" Silver asked.

"I'll bet smarty-pants here knows the answer," Pandora interrupted. "The Mirror of Truth makes a copy of whatever stands before it," Palutena said. "So, hypothetically speaking," Pit said, "it could turn one ice-cream sundae into two?"

"And that's why you're one of the great minds of our time," Pandora said sarcastically. "It sees on what's in your heart, and creates beings identical in nature," Pandora continued. "So what Pandora possesses is a way to create monsters on a catastrophic scale."

"That's one way of looking at things," Pandora said. "Then it has the potential of creating entire armies for Medusa!" Sonic exclaimed. "We have to destroy it!"

"Wait," Silver said. "Does the mirror copy the reflection's soul too? Or just the body?"

"That's a good question," Palutena said. "Maybe Pandora will tell us."

"Do I LOOK like a strategy guide?" Pandora said. "In case you haven't noticed, this isn't the Ask Auntie Pandora hour!"

"She does make a point," Blaze said. "Yeah, especially when she yells," Sonic agreed. The four heroes continued on their way through a room filled with rotating platforms. They made it near the end when something caught their interest.

"Those platforms seem to spell something," Palutena said. "Maybe it's a secret message," Silver suggested. "Can you decode it?"

"It says…P-A-N…D-O-R-A…" Palutena said. "It doesn't seem like there's much to decode here," Blaze said. "Well that was a letdown," Pit said. "Your just jealous of my knack for interior design AND my flair for spelling," Pandora gloated.

"Yes, I'll never have powers like yours," Palutena said with sarcasm. They continued on through a hallway, but found themselves stuck in place. "What's going on here?" Sonic asked. "The exit's moving away!"

"Maybe you should stop running in place then," Pandora said. "All right, now you're starting to tick me off, Pandora!" Sonic said with a faint dark aura surrounding him. "Calm down, Sonic" Blaze said, placing her hand on his shoulder. Almost immediately, the faint aura disappeared. "Okay, that was weird," Pit thought to Palutena. "I'll say," Palutena said to Pit privately. "I sensed a powerful yet dark aura surrounding Sonic from his anger. I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling we'll find out sooner or later."

The foursome kept going until they came into a room with trampolines. "I guess it's bouncy time," Pit said. "I thought having trampolines would add a touch of whimsy to my humble abode," Pandora said. "But you can't even use them," Palutena commented.

"So what," Pandora shot back. "I thought it would be fun to watch people bounce around on them. And I was right! Even though this is the first time some people made it this far."

"Well, there's another achievement to throw up next to slaying Pandora," Pit said. "Don't make ME throw up," Pandora said. Sonic, Blaze and Silver were having a private conversation with each other.

"What do you think they mean by 'you can't even use them?'" Sonic asked. "I don't know, but we might find out sooner or later," Blaze answered. "I have a feeling it won't be good though," Silver added. The four continued on their route, using the tramps to their advantage. They were getting closer until they fell to a lower level. The bad news was that there was a Reaper there on that level. But the good news was that it didn't see them.

Sonic and Pit covered Blaze and Silver's mouths before they could say anything. "Don't make a sound," Sonic warned. "That's a Reaper. From what I heard, they go crazy and summon little versions of themselves called Reapettes if they see or hear you. We have to take it out."

"I've got you covered," Pit said. He snuck up quietly along with the others and prepared to strike. But somehow, Pit tripped on his own sandal lace and the Reaper heard him. The monster turned and saw the four heroes and began to freak.

"Dang it!" Sonic exclaimed. The four began to retreat with Reapettes chasing them. The Reaper was persistent and Sonic began to get angry. "I don't have time for this!" he shouted as he charged at the Reaper. "Don't, Sonic!" Blaze called after him. Sonic prepared his blade and the same dark aura flashed wildly around him. The Reaper swung its scythe at Sonic, but was in vain. Sonic then swung his blade and the Reaper was struck down in one swift blow.

The moment the madness ended, the aura surrounding Sonic vanished again. "I just saw that aura again," Pit said. "Yes, there seems to be something Sonic hasn't told us," Palutena said. "I'll bet that Blaze knows what's been happening to Sonic. Why don't you ask her?"

The four continued up the path and stopped to catch their breath because of all the bouncing. Pit used the opportunity to ask Blaze about what was happening with Sonic.

"Hey Blaze," Pit said. "What is it, Pit?" Blaze responded. "I want you to tell me something: why is it that Sonic got a dark aura when he got angry?" Blaze shivered at the question, having terrifying memories flying through her head. Memories of pain, destruction, and death.

"I never thought you would ask me that," Blaze said with a pale look. Pit looked at her in confusion. "What you are talking about is something that Sonic, Silver, everyone I know, doesn't like, or want to talk about at all," Blaze explained grimly. "I will give you your answer when you see it yourself."

Pit just stared as Blaze started walking off towards Sonic. "Hm," Palutena thought. "Whatever it is with Sonic must be something that she doesn't want to talk about," she said. "And I doubt that Silver or the others would tell us. Knuckles wouldn't tell us even when we trick him."

"She said she'll explain when I see for myself," Pit said. "I guess I have to wait." After a well-deserved rest, the four heroes continued on their quest. They had to go through an Exo Tank racetrack and a room with invisible floors until they came to the entrance to Pandora's lair.

"You made it," Pandora said. "Yay." The four stopped right in their tracks. "Pandora!" Pit exclaimed. "Underling of Medusa floating before me. It is time to atone for your crimes. I am Pit, servant of the goddess of light! And you! Are! History!" he cried while ending in a battle pose. Pandora just stared while the three Mobians sweat dropped.

"What was that all about?" Palutena asked. Meanwhile, Sonic and his Mobian friends were whispering to each other. "Now I know what they meant by all those things they said," Sonic said. "Yeah, she doesn't have a body at all! She's a ball of fire!" Silver said. "Well, that won't make a difference," Blaze said. "She will still fall!"

**Boss Battle Begin!**

"Ok, whatever," Pandora said with boredom. "Do what you're gonna do."

"What kind of attitude is that about?" Pit exclaimed. "I can take anything but a difference."

"What's the point of getting worked up?" Pandora said. "What's the point of anything really?"

"Wow, sounds like someone has hit depression hard," Sonic said. They kept on fighting the ball of burning vapor. Pit tripped on a die and was targeted by Pandora's flames. He covered himself, but looked to his surprise to see Blaze controlling the flames. "Don't worry about fire," Blaze said. "That element is my domain." She then sent the flames directly at Pandora.

Pandora sent bombs at the group, and Silver used his psycokinesis send them back to her. Sonic then rushed towards her and unleashed a flurry of combos. Finally, Pandora couldn't take it.

"Okay, okay," she said. "I'll give you what you came for. Here it is. The Mirror of Truth." The mirror then began to shine brightly. "Pit," Palutena said. "You have to destroy that mirror!" Pit darted straight at the mirror and was about to kick it, when he saw something strange happening in the reflection.

As he broke the mirror, a person flew out of the mirror wearing dark clothes. The stranger thing was; the person looked like Pit. "What the-?" everyone exclaimed.

"Hey," the look-alike said. "Let's get down to introductions," Pandora began. "This here is Dark Pit. He'll be your escort out of this life." But to everyone's surprise, Dark Pit punched Pandora back. "Speak for yourself!" he said.

**Resume Boss Battle!**

"You fool!" Pandora screamed. "You were created to serve me! Your opponent's over there!"

"You're a boss Pandora," Dark Pit said. "But you're not MY boss!" The whole group of warriors started attacking. "So was creating Dark Pit part of Pandora's plan all along?" Pit asked.

"Having an angel could be useful," Palutena said. "And he's quite the scrapper, isn't he? Use his scrapatude to your advantage and take down Pandora!" The five warriors kept doing damage to Pandora as the battle progressed.

"The Mirror of Truth is just that," Pandora said. "It reflects the truth. It seems that under that cute veneer of yours, Pit, you're actually quite ferocious."

"You don't know anything about me," Pit yelled. The fighting kept on until Sonic delivered the final blow.

"And that's that!" Pit yelled. "Tch, took you long enough," Dark Pit said.

Pandora exploded in a burst of flame and the next thing Pit saw was Dark Pit kicking him in the gut. "Pit!" everyone exclaimed. "That's for ripping off my look!" Dark Pit shouted. "I'M the original here!" Pit said.

Dark Pit jumped through the remains of Pandora and absorbed them into his wings. "What are you doing?" Palutena gasped just as the dark angel's wings flashed. "Just making sure Pandora's powers don't go to waste," he answered. He then flapped his wings and began to fly to everyone's surprise, then disappeared into the distance.

"If he has Pandora's powers he could be allied with Medusa," Palutena said. "We have to follow him." Four columns of light fell on our heroes and they were taken up into the heavens.

**End of Chapter**

Finally! All done! This is one of my biggest projects yet. Nearly three thousand words! Amazing!

But I digress. The next chapter will have, in my opinion, one of the greatest anti-heroes of all time! But that's gonna have to wait. See you next time!

Nightmare the Dragon, signing off!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonic Uprising**

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Kid Icarus, blah blah blah.

Weapon: Upperdash Arm

Intensity: 6.0

Partner: Sonic

**Begin Level!**

"I've located Dark Pit," Palutena said. "Where is he?" Pit demanded. He and Sonic flew out the door when Dark Pit appeared from nowhere. The two angels clashed their weapons together in the air. Dark Pit began to fly away and Pit and Sonic began to give chase.

"Look who finally caught up," Dark Pit mocked. "What is your problem?" Pit yelled. The two adversaries kept flying while blasting each other with their weapons.

"Are you with the Underworld Army?" Pit demanded. "Is that why you have it out for me?" Dark Pit scowled. "Don't be ridiculous," he answered. "I just don't like the idea of someone copying my act!"

"What?" Pit exclaimed. "But you are a copy of me!"

"Come on, now think about it," Dark Pit said. "If I was a copy, why would I kick my own butt?" Sonic thought it through and finally said, "He has a point."

"You're not helping Sonic," Pit said. They continued flying while pursuing Dark Pit, when Sonic sensed something familiar. "I recognize this feeling," Sonic said. Just then, a ton of energy spears flew down on the two heroes.

Sonic heard a laugh from above and looked up. "Well hello there, Sonic," a black hedgehog said while riding a black board. "Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You know him?" Pit asked. "Yeah, I do," Sonic answered. "Shadow's been my biggest rival ever since 2001. He is a very powerful guy. So powerful, he's known as the Ultimate Lifeform."

"Ultimate Lifeform?" Palutena gasped. "Then he would be very dangerous." Sonic smirked. "Don't worry about it," Sonic said. "I'll take care of this. I beat him once, and I'll beat him again!"

"We'll see about that, Faker!" Shadow yelled. "What!" Sonic shouted. "We'll see who's the REAL faker, Faker!" The two rivals charged at each other and dealt each other multiple blows from Spin Dashes and Homing Attacks.

"Wow!" Pit gasped. "They are fast!"

"Yes, and I sense that Shadow has a huge amount of power inside him just waiting to get out," Palutena said. "Better be careful about where you're going so you don't get blasted into pieces."

Pit took note of that and went after his dark copy. The four rivals continued their duels until Underworld enemies started appearing. "Great," Pit muttered. "Now the Underworld Army's here too.

The fighting kept going until something struck Sonic's mind. "Hey Shadow," he called. "I bet I know how your Extreme Gear's flying! Dark Pit shared some of his power with you, huh?"

"You never cease to surprise me," Shadow said. "Yes, Dark Pit gave me some power and I put it into my Gear. So now, unlike you, I can fly without running out of air." Meanwhile Pit was still fighting Dark Pit until Medusa came in unannounced.

"You're a real go-getter, Dark Pit," Medusa said. "I like that."

"Is that so?" Dark Pit responded. "Yes, though I AM curious how you plan to best your doppelganger," Medusa said. "Of course, destroying Pit would be a snap with a little help from me."

"Don't make me laugh," Dark Pit said. Medusa smiled slightly. "Did I say something funny?"

"You've got me confused with the other guy," Dark Pit said. "THIS Pit is no pawn. I'll deal with him. But only after I finish YOU!"

The fighting kept on going and a new conversation opened. "Hm, now this is a little bizarre," Medusa said. "I know right?" Pit said. "The mouth on that guy. I'd never talk like that."

"That's not what I meant," the dark goddess said. The light goddess stepped in saying, "Sorry, he can be a little thick."

"Not as thick as another knucklehead we know," Sonic said. A whole different voice rang out, completely out of line. "Shut up, Sonic!" Knuckles shouted. The goddesses ignored the unseen echidna and went on.

"The Mirror of Truth created Dark Pit," Medusa said. "So his allegiance should be to the Underworld Army." Palutena thought hard. "I wonder if the mirror cracked before the copy was complete," she said.

"So that explains it," Medusa said.

"So if Dark Pit's not with the Underworld Army," Pit said, "does that mean I don't have to fight him?"

"The problem is, is that Dark Pit is fundamentally wicked and destructive," Palutena said. "He'll attack anyone."

"He does seem pretty agro," Pit said. "He was created from you, Pit," Palutena explained. "He could very well be manifesting your… dark side. His very existence is unnatural. He must be eliminated."

"Okay," Pit said. "But what about Shadow?"

"Shadow seems to be more into proving who is stronger," she said. "Whether it's either Sonic or Shadow."

"I wonder how Sonic's doing," Pit wondered.

Sonic and Shadow were practically tied up. They kept attacking each other with their abilities. "Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled as a bunch of energy spears flew at Sonic. The blue hedgehog dodged each spear and attacked. "Sonic Wind!" he shouted and sent a blade of wind at Shadow.

Shadow dodged and was about to fire another Chaos Spear when Dark Pit told him that he found a location to take care of this fight. The two anti-heroes flew off and the two heroes followed to what looked like old ruins and went in to land.

**Land Battle Engage!**

The two heroes landed in the same spot and nearly took off when Palutena spoke in. "Somewhere in these ruins are Shadow and Pittoo," she said. "Gesunheit," Sonic said appropriately.

"No," Palutena said. "Pittoo. As in Pit-two. As in Dark Pit. Pretty good nickname, right?"

"But not as good as Ptooey, right?" Pit said. Sonic just shook his head. Pit sweat dropped and said, "So what's the plan?"

"You will go after Pittoo while Sonic goes after Shadow," Tails said. "Shadow has a couple of Chaos Emeralds with him, so we need to take them. Sonic is the only one strong enough to take on Shadow, so he'll take him on. Palutena will guide Pit while I help Sonic."

"Got it, Tails," Sonic said. "Where is Shadow now?"

"Shadow is under the temple ruins. Go for the Temple," Tails instructed. "All right," Sonic said, then took off.

"While he goes after Shadow, you head for the open field," Palutena said. Pit went to the open field, using the monsters to help guide his way. The moment he entered, Pittoo appeared wearing a violet palm. "Ptooey spotted!" Pit said. The two angels began to fight, occasionally destroying monsters. After many moments of fighting, Pit landed the last blow to Pittoo. The dark angel got back up and flew away.

"See ya," Pittoo said. "He's getting away," Pit said. "Don't worry," Palutena said. "I sense that Pittoo's hidden himself underground." While Pit went to find Pittoo, Sonic was just fight Shadow.

The two rivals kept dealing each other damage until Sonic dealt the final blow. Shadow got up and warped out of the area.

"He got away," Sonic said. "I sense that he went up high. Better find the best route up since there are no walls to run up." Sonic dashed off to find the best route possible.

Meanwhile, Pit went under the floor to find a secret room that Dark Pit was hiding. "Hey there, Pit-stain," Pittoo said. "You know I can call you the same thing," Pit yelled. Pittoo was wielding an Orc club and was sending dark power bombs at Pit. Pit kept dodging while trying to land shots of his own. After an hour of dodging and shooting, Pit dealt the final blow.

"Little pest," Dark Pit said as he escaped. "Pittoo's gone up to a higher level," Palutena said.

Sonic was just about to turn back when a laser shot down from nowhere. "Where did that come from?" Sonic asked Tails. "Shadow's using a sniping laser on you," Tails explained. "You will have to take cover." Sonic dashed up the trail, constantly taking cover to try to avoid the laser fire. Once he made it up, Sonic finished Shadow in one hit. "Why you!" Shadow muttered. "Shadow's made it up to a higher level," Tails alerted. Sonic dashed to the center of the ruins to get to Shadow.

When the heroes made it to the fountain, there were two grind rails. One colored red, and one colored blue. Sonic jumped on the blue grind rail and went off to a track where Shadow was waiting. Pit got on the red grind rail and went up to Dark Pit.

The moment Pit arrived the dark copy turned and took out a Silver bow. "Let's do this!" they both shouted.

**Boss Battle 1 Engage!**

"Bring it you puppet!" Pittoo shouted. "Who're you calling a puppet?" Pit shouted back.

"If Palutena says jump, you jump," Dark Pit said. "If she says fight, you fight. It sounds like a pretty satisfying existence. For her that is."

"I have absolute faith in Lady Palutena," Pit said. Dark Pit only chuckled. "The Mirror of Truth doesn't lie," he said. "I'm a reflection of your true self. So maybe your faith in her isn't quite so absolute after all."

"And what would you know about faith anyway, you treacherous blackheart?" Pit said. "Lady Palutena always guides me the right way. That's why I follow her!"

The two rivals kept dealing blow until finally, Pit dealt the final blow.

Meanwhile, the two hedgehogs were about to race their usual kind. The same race they did back on space colony ARK. "So what are you going to wager?" Shadow asked.

"I bet my Chaos Emerald for one of yours," Sonic responded. Shadow agreed and they jetted off to race.

**Boss Battle 2 Engage!**

The two shot attack after attack, landing blows when they hit. Sonic was about to lose when he decided to use his trump card. He charged up energy and took off using his Sonic Dash, his ultimate attack. Shadow was immediately hit in the back and within seconds, he lost all the rings he collected during the race.

Shadow flew off the track and onto the platforms where Pit was. The last thing he expected was Shadow falling from the sky. Sonic landed in front of the black hedgehog and took the Chaos Emerald from him.

"We went easy on you this time," Pittoo said as he and Shadow flew off. "Wait!" Pit yelled.

"No, let him go," Palutena said. "He's in for a big fall. And we need to get back to stopping Medusa." The two heroes were then finally drawn into the heavens.

**End of Chapter**

What a chapter! Even though I'm the one who wrote it. Anyway, next chapter is Thanatos. And I think I introduced all of the characters I need.

So until next time, this is Nightmare the Dragon, signing off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sonic Uprising**

**Chapter 7**

**Intensity: 6.5**

**Weapon: Violet Palm**

**Begin Level!**

"Duty calls and we answer," Pit said as he and Sonic ran out the door. The two started to fly through a desert. "We need to focus our attention back to Medusa," Palutena said. "So our target today is Thanatos, god of death."

"Tanatos," Sonic exclaimed. "You mean THE Tanatos? Never heard of him." Pit tipped over after hearing that. Palutena filled him in. "Back in the 80's, Tanatos took on the form of a snake on Medusa's head. He's quite the chameleon you see, and that was his look back then."

"Great fashion sense," Pit said. "But as god of death, he must be a big deal in the Underworld Army."

"Tanatos possesses a key to the Underworld, and he's leading Medusa's invasion of the sea," Palutena continued. After hearing about the sea, Sonic began to sweat a little. "We're gonna be fighting her forces under the sea?" he asked worriedly. "Not that I'm complaining, but the thing is… I can't swim."

"Well how am I going to do it?" Pit asked.

"Just use your gills," Palutena said. "Tell me Pit: how are you with branchial respiration?"

"No worries," Pit said. "I minored in branchial respiration. Wait! You're crazy!"

"All right. Then just hold your breath for about two hours."

"I said: YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"I can't hold my breath for two minutes!" Sonic added. They continued on their course for the ocean.

"I can smell the ocean," Pit said. "Please don't say that," Sonic said. "You're gonna give me a heart attack."

"Your destination is the Sea Floor Palace," Palutena said.

"You weren't serious about holding my breath, were you?" Pit said. "I hope so," Sonic thought.

"Watch and learn pupils," Palutena said. "Witness the power of the goddess of light. Ready, set, here we go!" Suddenly, the ocean began to split down the middle, like what Moses did to the Red Sea. "Whoa!" Both heroes exclaimed. "Awesome!" They began to fly through the split.

"This is another bullet in your already-impressive resume," Pit said. "I'll say," Sonic added."

"What can I say?" Palutena asked. "I'm an over-achiever." Then a new voice spoke in. "Ho now, stop right there young lassie," it said. "Huh?" the two said.

"Oh, lord Poseidon," Palutena said. The sea god said, "Tsk, tsk, Palutena. Lies do not make a lady."

"I'm sorry," Palutena said. "Can't a goddess have a little fun?" Pit started to put the pieces together. "So that sea-parting business?" he asked.

"'Twas obviously my doing, sonny," Poseidon said. "In order to get to the sea floor palace, I went to the sea god myself," Palutena explained.

"Well that makes sense," sonic said. "I wouldn't allow anyone to part my oceans," Poseidon said. "In fact, I've half the mind to put it back together."

"NO!" Sonic shouted. "Please don't!" The two heroes continued on their way. "Despite your mischievous ways, you should know you have my full support," Poseidon said.

"Much obliged, lord Poseidon," Palutena said. "It was bad enough when the dark forces were contained in the Underworld," Poseidon said. "But extending their reach to the sea and land is completely unacceptable. As the goddess of light, it falls on you to stop them. I have faith in you three."

"You have my word," Palutena promised. "Uh, and mine too," Pit said. "You can count on me," Sonic said. The two continued through the sea and came across old ruins.

"I guess this used to be a city," Pit observed. "Yes, but I sunk it long ago," Poseidon said.

"Sunk it?" Palutena asked. "That's a bit extreme."

"Humans consist of equal parts hubris, envy, and deceit," Poseidon explained. "Sometimes one has to put them in their place."

"Kind of reminds me of someone else from years ago," Sonic said. He and Pit continued on their path until finally, they made it.

"So this is the sea floor palace," Pit said. "I thought it would be covered in barnacles and kelp, but it's actually pretty neat."

"Yeah," Sonic said. "It is nice, considering it being on the bottom of the sea."

"I'll be closing up the sea now," Poseidon said. "It should wipe out any Underworld stragglers."

"Just give us a few minutes," Palutena said. Sonic started to panic.

"Please!" he practically begged. "I can't swim!" The two heroes flew into the palace.

**Land Battle Engage!**

"The sea is closed now," Palutena said. "My work is done here," Poseidon said. "Good luck to you all." Pit and Sonic then began to make their way through the palace.

"Oh goody," a voice said. "Guests. Holding down the fort can get pretty lonely."

"Is that you, Tanatos?" Palutena asked. "Actually, I go by Thanatos now," the death god said. "The extra 'h' is for "hamazing!"

"Uh, have we met before?" Pit asked. "Oh, I'm wounded!" Thanatos cried. "Truly I am. I know it's been a while, but surely you hadn't forgotten your old foe."

"Sorry," Pit said. "There are just so many foes and only one of me."

"You know we've crushed Medusa's other commanders, Thanatos," Palutena said. "Just give us the key to the Underworld and we won't be forced to harm you."

"I can feel that you have a Chaos Emerald with you, Thanatos," Sonic said. "If you give it to me, I might just let you live."

"Whoa," Pit thought. "I've never seen Sonic like that before. Does it have something to do with that dark aura I saw?"

"Ooh, impatient as always, huh Palutena," Thanatos said. "But since you came all the way here, would you like to stay here and chat for a moment. Oh pretty please?"

"So you're not going to give us the key or the Emerald?" Palutena said.

"No need to get all huffy now," Thanatos said. "I'll have you know that I much rather prefer honey to vinegar. And I prefer witty repartee to any condiment."

"This is getting us nowhere," Pit complained. "Our goal is to track down Medusa. Are you sure he's the guy to see?"

"Yes, Thanatos is basically Medusa's right hand man," Palutena said. "That's why he has the only key to the Underworld."

"I have no such thing," Thanatos said. "None whatsoever. Honestly. Honestly."

"How is this guy Medusa's second in command?" Sonic asked. "Beats me," Palutena said. "Seniority?"

"Hello?" Thanatos shouted. "It's rude to exclude!"

"Okay," Pit said, getting pumped. "If Thanatos won't give us the key or the Emerald, then we will have to take them."

"The longer we wait, the more we have to lose," Palutena said. "We only have a little way to go, so buckle down."

"I'm buckled and ready," Sonic and Pit said.

"Yoo-hoo! Can anyone hear me?" Thanatos said. "I'd like to be part of this conversation please."

"Will you just SHUT UP already?" Sonic shouted. "Me!" Thanatos said. "But you've been talking this whole story!"

Sonic and Pit made their way through the next room and came into one filled covered in ice.

"Whoa!" Pit said. "It's slippery." Thanatos then said, "Isn't skating just delightful."

"I wish my domain had a skating rink," Palutena said. "Yeah," Pit said. "It's really great." The two went through the ice room and into a room that seemed to have an elevator. When they got on it, they ended up in the room where they started.

"Weren't we here before?" Sonic asked. "Yes, but there's a new pathway," Palutena said. The two entered a real elevator with a wide floor.

"An elevator," Pit said. "Well that's convenient." "Going up," Sonic said. The elevator began to rise.

"Now approaching the second floor," Palutena said. "The play by play isn't necessary," Sonic said. They kept going up until Thanatos said, "Now approaching the third floor."

The two heroes and the one goddess stayed silent. "Are you all ignoring me?" Thanatos asked. The two heroes kept going through a hallway and saw a treasure box there. But when they were about to reach it, the floor dropped down from under them.

"Gah!" the two screamed as they fell. Luckily, there was a platform down below.

"Just your run of the mill trap door," Palutena said. "Shake it off and keep moving." The two kept going and defeated monsters in their path. They went on a platform that started to move.

"A moving platform?" Sonic asked. "This is nice."

"Let me jazz things up for you a smidge," Thanatos said. "We do have to keep things interesting." Monsters then appeared and began to attack.

"Keep on trooping little troopers," Thanatos said. "Let me ask you something, Thanatos," Palutena said.

"Yes?" the death god asked. "You are the god of death, are you not?" Palutena asked. "And if the Underworld is the land of the dead, why don't you outrank Medusa?"

"I'm not really interested in climbing the corporate ladder," Thanatos answered. "You wouldn't believe the amount of overtime you have to put in. Plus, that strict hierarchy isn't the Underworld style."

"You're avoiding my question," Palutena said. Thanatos then said, "What was that? You seem to be cutting out. La la la la! I can't hear you!"

"It's hard to get a good read on him," Pit said. "I can't tell if he's weird or just dim." Thanatos made more annoying sounds. "I think he's just weird," Sonic said.

The two came into the same room and floor as the trap door and the treasure box. When the treasure was claimed, the two heroes went into a room that had many monsters.

"Thanatos is not far from here," Palutena said. "Oh, goody," Pit said mimicking Thanatos. "Then let us get to the fisticuffing!" Sonic was not impressed.

"That's not clever, Pit," he said. "That's just annoying." The two defeated all the monsters and entered Thanatos' lair.

Thanatos fell from the ceiling in a daze. "Oh, I must have dozed off there," he said as he stretched. "Waiting around can be exhausting work."

"Heroes always arrive late on the scene," Pit said. Sonic didn't agree with him, because always was there on time.

**Boss Battle Begin!**

"Thanatos is a skilled chameleon," Palutena said, "so don't be surprised if the turns into a spider or scorpion or cockroach or tick or a moth or lizard or leech or tapeworm or centipede or bat or snake or… cat."

"But a cat would be kind of cute, right?" Pit said.

"I'm tempted to reach for my book of snappy comebacks," Thanatos said. "But maybe I should just show you. And a one and a two and a one, two, three!" Pink smoke then surrounded Thanatos and he transformed into a large sword and many spears.

"Slicety slice! Dicety dice!" Thanatos sang. "Stabbity stab stab stab!"

"You don't have to sound so gleeful," Pit said. The two heroes dodged the spears and had the sword hit the one that were stuck in the ground. After dealing enough damage, smoke covered the sword and out came… a foot?"

"Really?" Palutena said. "How much damage could a foot do?"

"Have you ever heard of athlete's foot?" Thanatos said. The foot began to stomp down on the heroes. The foot was fast, but Sonic was faster. He dealt damage to Thanatos with his many techniques, including Light Speed Dash and Sonic Wind.

Smoke covered the foot and in its place was what appeared to be a jar. "I'm going to catch a few Zs here," Thanatos said yawning. "By the way, your attacks are useless." The jar began dropping skulls from its top.

"You can probably damage him by hitting his skulls back at him," Palutena said. The two did what she said and began to do damage. Sonic then hit a red skull and it blew up in his face. "Okay," he said. "White skulls, hit. Red skulls, don't hit." The two kept hitting the skulls, occasionally hitting a red skull, and made Thanatos come out from his disguise.

Thanatos began to fire pink wisps of flame at the two heroes, but couldn't hit him. He then fired skull shaped puffs of poison smoke, but they were too fast. Finally, Sonic started to finish him.

Blue energy began to charge up in his hand and shouted, "Chaos Spear!" A spear of energy fired at Thanatos and he was defeated. "Crushing victory!" Sonic shouted. "Crushing defeat!" Thanatos cried.

When Thanatos was defeated, he didn't explode like the other commanders. He was sucked into oblivion through a whirlpool, leaving behind a red Emerald and a purple gem.

"Pick up that gem, Pit," Palutena said. "This is our key to the Underworld."

"And I just have to hold it?" Pit asked. Palutena answered, "More or less. But now it's time to prepare for the final battle." The two heroes were then drawn into the heavens.

**End of Chapter**

Chapter complete. Sorry for the delay. My family is taking a road trip and I can't type well in a moving car. In the reviews, someone asked to put Marine into the story because of her love for adventure. But I couldn't because I can't really understand her and get the way she talks. It would've made things very hard to do and slowed me down to three weeks until I updated.

Anyway, please leave your reviews. Also, if you like, put in suggestions for my story in your reviews, and I might just use them.

So until next time,

Nightmare the Dragon, signing off!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sonic Uprising**

**Chapter 8**

**Weapon: Wolf Claws**

**Intensity: 7.0**

**Begin Chapter**

"Let's go!" Pit said as he and Knuckles went out the door. "Now with Medusa's commanders out of the way," Pit said, "it's time for the battle of battles."

"I wouldn't think so, Pit," Knuckles said. "This is not the way to the Underworld."

"Wait," Pit said. "Where are we going?" Palutena spoke up saying, "I'm a little embarrassed to say this."

"What is it?" Pit asked. "Do you remember the three sacred treasures?" Palutena asked. Pit did remember and said, "Of course, The Mirror Shield, Arrow of Light, and Wings of Pegasus. What about them?"

"Well I hid them incase of an emergency," Palutena explained. Pit and Knuckles liked the idea, but there was more to the story. "Not only that, but there's also this space pirate ship."

"Huh?" the two said. Palutena started to fill them in. "You know," she said. "A pirate ship out in space. Its crew travels the Galactic Sea, robbing the heavens of the constellation."

"That's awesome," Pit said. "Ahem!" Knuckles grunted. Pit snapped back and corrected himself saying, "I mean evil. But what does that have to do with the three sacred treasures?"

"Well, I hid the three sacred treasures in the constellations," Palutena said. The two did not like where this was going. "So the pirates stole the treasures along with the stars?" Pit asked.

"And the Underworld Army's gotten wind of it," Palutena said. "They're attacking the ship. Knuckles is coming along because he has natural born treasure hunting abilities. He can help you in finding the treasures."

"Also that there's a Chaos Emerald there," Knuckles said. "Who knows what could happen if the Underworld Army gets it."

"Alright," Pit said. "Let's go! And I'm moving really fast now!"

"We're already late," Palutena said. "We need to hustle." The two started to shoot through the atmosphere until they were in the cosmos. As they were flying, something struck Pit's mind.

"So the three sacred treasures are pretty old now," he said. "Will they still work?"

"I'm sure they'll de fine," Palutena said. "But maybe you won't need them at all."

"Yeah!" Pit said. "I can take on Medusa with one arm behind my back." Knuckles chuckled and said, "That's quite a bit of swagger."

"I agree," Palutena said. "Remember when you'd be like 'I'm finished' all the time?" Pit blushed and said, "I still say that. A lot."

Within minutes, the two finally made it to an area where there were many stars that all seemed to be connected. "You've arrived at the Galactic Sea," Palutena said. The two continued flying or some time.

"The Pirate ship should be around here somewhere," Palutena said. The two looked around but couldn't see anything. "Where?" Pit asked.

"I don't see anything," Knuckles said. Then all of a sudden, a giant ship flew right out of the Galactic Sea and dropped down on the two. Pit got away, but Knuckles couldn't get away and was sent under the sea. Pit saw the bow of the ship cut a link in between two stars. Pit began to chase it while Knuckles tried to find a way out of the stardust.

Many Underworld troops were after the ship as well, so Pit got rid of any that got in the way. "I think I see the ship," Pit said. "But it's being attacked by Underworld forces.

"We need go after them," Palutena said. Pit thought and said, "So we have to defend the ship?"

"Focus Pit," Palutena said. "If we want to get the treasures, then we have to take out those pirates too. Plus, just think how lonely the sky would be without the constellations.

Pit followed the ship while it began to fire lasers at him. Then Knuckles finally rose up from the sea and took out monsters that were in the way.

"Knuckles," Pit said. "Perfect timing." Said echidna smiled and said, "No sea dunk will be enough to stop me." The two flew over the ship many times, dodging lasers, and defeating monsters.

"I've found an entrance," Palutena said. "Get ready to enter." The two then charged into the hull of the ship.

**Land Battle Engage!**

"Not that I'm complaining," Pit said as he pushed himself up, "could you be a little gentler."

"Sorry about that," Palutena said. "Are you okay?" Knuckles pushed himself up and said, "Never better." The two then began their infiltration of the pirate ship, but the pirates weren't happy to see them.

They fought their way through the entrance and made it into a hallway, and then into an engine room.

"This is the generator room," Palutena said.

"We know," Knuckles said. "It said so in the sentence before yours."

"What's that shining in the glass?" Pit asked.

"The ship turns stardust from the sea into energy," Palutena said. "As long as the ship is in the Galactic Sea, it will run indefinitely."

"So I should destroy the shiny thing?" Pit asked again. "You'd better not," Palutena said. "The explosion would be enormous."

"Sounds hurty," Pit said. Knuckles looked at him and said, "Yeah, not even I would be that stupid. Wait… Gah! I admitted that I was an idiot!" Pit chuckled and the two continued on.

They were then in a room that seemed to be filled with the stars they purloined. "Oh, I see," Palutena said.

"See what?" Pit asked. Palutena then said, "This must be a storage vault for the stolen constellations. They've been compressed for easy storage." Pit looked around for the sacred treasures.

"I can't sense anything that is from the treasures or the Emerald," Knuckles said. "They aren't in this room."

"The captain must have them," Palutena said. "I wonder if he's wearing them."

"Then it's more than an emergency," Pit exclaimed. "It's a fashion emergency," Palutena finished. The two continued to explore the ship until they were outside the ship, then inside the ship again.

There was a switch inside the room they were in. "A switch," Pit said. "It probably does something."

"They usually do, genius," Knuckles said. They hit the switch and they went into the next room. They exited the room and entered another hallway then into a room with a hot spring. After healing themselves, they continued on.

They went onto another outer deck on the ship's hull and defeated some monsters on the way. There was then a Clubberskull in the way, and the pirates were dumb enough to attack it.

"Let me at it!" Knuckles said. Pit stopped him before he could attack. "Be careful, Knuckles," he said. "Clubberskulls are very dangerous. Their attacks cause a lot of damage." Knuckles understood then attacked from a distance.

After defeating the Clubberskull, they went on to the next room and used a grind rail to get to the next room. After they defeated the many waves of enemies, they went into another room that had another Clubberskull. Instead of fighting, the two used the chaos to reach the exit.

"I can feel the treasures and the Emerald nearby," Knuckles said. "Let's go get them." "The captain is there too," Palutena said. "Good!" Pit said. "I'm SO swabbing the deck with that jerk!"

When they entered the bridge, there was the captain shouting out orders through a megaphone in a language they couldn't understand.

"What's he saying?" Pit asked. "It must be 'Arrg! I'll make you walk the space plank, ye scurvy dog!'" Pit and Knuckles said nothing and Palutena just said, "That's just a rough translation."

Pit dropped his head and said, "Aw, man! Not the space plank!" Knuckles sweat dropped and a crash caught their attention. A giant sea monster reached for the captain and grabbed him with its tentacles then ate the pirate. The monster then looked at the two and roared.

**Boss Battle Engage!**

"A space kraken!" Palutena exclaimed. "Well that came out of nowhere."

"What the heck is it doing here anyway?" Knuckles asked. "The Galactic Sea is home to many monsters," Palutena explained.

"So it's not affiliated with the Underworld Army?" Pit asked. "That doesn't matter," Knuckles said. "What does matter is that he is in the way of the Emerald, and that he has to go!" The two began to attack the kraken's tentacles and made the head come back out in no time.

"Try aiming for the mouth," Knuckles said. "That's got to be a weak spot." They tried the idea and caused a lot of damage. The kraken fought back with lasers, jets, and cannons. They continued to fight until finally, Knuckles jumped up and punched the kraken in the face, finishing it off.

"Calamaried!" Pit yelled in victory. "What a sucker," Palutena responded. The ship began to sink, so Pit and Knuckles scrambled to get the treasures and the Emerald and were drawn into the heavens.

**End of Chapter**

All right! One more chapter until the greatest chapter of them all: the Leaders final battle! Okay, maybe not the final chapter, but that's what I thought when I first played the game. But hey, everyone loves a twist.

Anyway, please comment. If you want, leave your ideas for what I can do for my stories in the comments. And keep a look-out for any new stories I'm thinking up. Stories like my Metroid crossover, Sonic Prime. Also my Soul Eater crossover, Sonic Soul Eater. Plus my Star Wars Crossover, Sonic Wars.

Anyway, that's all for now. Read, review, comment. See you later.

Nightmare the Dragon, signing off!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sonic Uprising**

**I don't own Sonic or Kid Icarus**

Hello everyone! I'm here to make a special announcement! I'm gonna be putting an original character into the story. This character is not mine, unfortunately, but I have permission from the owner, Kid Icarus Girl. You will know when you see it. My thanks to you Kid Icarus Girl. Now let's go!

**Chapter 9**

**Weapon: The Three Sacred Treasures**

**Intensity: 7.0**

**Begin Level!**

Pit ran up to the case that held the Three Sacred Treasures and kicked it open. "Equipped!" he said as they covered him in golden armor. He and Sonic ran out the door and began to make way into the Underworld.

"Are you ready for the final battle guys?" Palutena asked. "It's now or never," Pit answered. "I'm always ready," Sonic also answered.

"For this final battle, you'll be equipped with the three sacred treasures," Palutena said. "Using the Pegasus wings and power of flight at the same time seems like overkill," Pit said.

"I was cautious about how reliable they would be," Palutena said. "I decided to turn them off."

"Pretty smart," Sonic said. The two continued on until they reached a chasm. As they descended, there were strange bugs hanging on the walls.

"Don't shoot," Palutena warned. "Those Shootflies will react to the fire." The two warriors continued to descend, being careful about when to attack. After exiting the Shootfly territory, they continued and entered a cave. As they dove deeper into the cave, Thanatos' gem began to shine and a gateway in the form of an eye opened.

"I guess that's the door to the Underworld," Sonic said. "Get ready," Palutena said. Within a minute, the two flew into the eye and they were in a wasteland of a home.

"So this is the Underworld," Sonic said. "We'd better find the fortress and fast." The two continued to fly while blasting away hordes of monsters, when a blast from someone else came out from nowhere.

"Pittoo!" Pit exclaimed. "What did you just call me?" Dark Pit asked angrily. Shadow came in as well saying, "You know what he called you." Dark Pit then had a tick mark on his head from that remark.

"Just what are you two doing here?" Sonic asked. "Just what you're doing," Dark Pit answered, "pummeling Underworld fools. We're just better at it."

"Maybe you also sensed that they could use your help," Palutena said. The two anti-heroes just looked at each other and Shadow said, "Don't make us laugh! Now enough talk. There's fighting to be done."

They all then continued to fly and defeat enemies. The two anti-heroes flew off in one direction while the heroes flew in the other, towards Medusa's fortress. When they made it there, an image of the dark goddess appeared before them.

"So, you've made it this far," she said. "You'd better watch your back!" Pit said. Medusa chuckled evilly and said, "Isn't that just… precious. Guess it's all that hot air that keeps you both flying. You are darling, but you'll both need more than bluster to defeat me."

"This isn't bluster!" they yelled as the image disappeared. A new enemy appeared and a barrier appeared around the fortress and the mini-boss attacked.

"We'd better take that thing down first," Sonic said. Pit nodded and they both attacked. Within moments, the two destroyed the enemy's weapons and began to cause damage. But within a minute, the attacks began to get blocked.

"Why aren't we doing any damage," Pit asked in anger. Palutena simply replied, "Well, it is a boss." That didn't help with anything, and now they were at a stalemate. Another minute passed when Dark Pit appeared from nowhere and kicked the enemy in the head, crippling it.

"Now Shadow!" Pittoo yelled. Shadow then appeared from above and removed the rings on his wrists. He became enveloped in a red aura and Sonic began to panic.

"Pit! Put up your shield!" he yelled. Pit didn't ask back and put it up as Sonic got behind him. Shadow then yelled out as he did his most powerful attack saying, "Chaos… BLAST!" An explosion of energy erupted from Shadow and the boss was eradicated.

"And THAT'S how you take out a boss," Shadow said as his rings appeared on his wrists. "Tell Pittoo that face kicking isn't as effective as that," Palutena said.

"Get going before more enemies show up. And Sonic, you'll need this more than me," Shadow said as he tossed him the last Chaos Emerald.

"All right, Shadow!" Sonic said. Dark Pit appeared then said, "Get going."

"Thanks Pittoo," Pit said. Dark Pit got a tick mark on his head and said, "Please stop calling me that."

The two heroes flew down and finally infiltrated the fortress.

**Engage Land Battle!**

The two heroes slid through the door and came into a room with three statues. "We're finally here," Palutena said. "Let's get a move on!" Sonic said. The two restored their health with the hot spring that was conveniently placed in the center of the room and entered a door.

"This looks like where we had our first battle," Pit said. "Yeah," Sonic answered, "and it was also the place where we first met." The two went on through the town vision.

(A/N: I'm gonna skip the journey and the boss battles of the first three parts of this level, it'll just take too long.)

"You finally did it!" Palutena said. "The path forward is just the way you came in."

"How is that possible?" Pit asked. Sonic just shrugged and they went forward. The two went on into a room filled with enemies. After they defeated the monsters, a cage appeared that hovered over a large crystal. Inside the cage was a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. There were wings on her back as well and strangely, she seemed familiar to Pit.

The girl looked up and had a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Pit," the girl said. Pit had a confused look on his face until realization hit him.

"Celina," he said. "Celina it's you! I can't believe that I found you, and after all these years." The two smiled and reached for each others hand. Pit started to pull to get his old friend out but Celina let go of his hand.

"No, Pit," she said. "If I try to get out of the cage while the spells are still active, I'll lose my wings and become human." This shocked Pit to the core and he looked at the crystal that was under her.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll get you out." Pit swung his bow at the crystal but was blown back as it hit. "Now that was stupid," he said in pain.

"I guess I have to do it," Sonic said. The Chaos Emeralds then appeared around him and energy appeared in his hand. "Chaos… Breaker!" he yelled as a sphere of energy flew from his hand. The sphere hit the crystal and it shattered on impact. The energy around the cage dissipated and Celina crawled out of the cage.

Celina embraced Pit and the other blushed slightly. He later returned the hug and after a while, began introductions. "Celina, this is Sonic the Hedgehog," he said. "Sonic, this is Celina, my childhood friend."

"Hi there!" Sonic said. "Pit, what did you mean by 'all these years'?" Pit looked at Sonic and explained.

"Celina disappeared in the dead of night years ago," he said. "I guess she kind of faded away from my memories after many years of searching."

"I was kidnapped in the middle of the night," Celina said. "I don't know who it was that did it, but I remember his voice very well." Celina shivered at the thought until Sonic spoke up saying, "Hey, can we get going now? I want to get rid of Medusa so we can end this story!"

The three went out of the room and came into a cavern. The two heroes defeated monsters and at one time, stopped Celina from running into a wall. "Geez," Sonic said. "What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry," she said. "I forgot to mention that I'm blind. Listen here; I need one of you to open your mind to me. If you do so, I can do something that can help." Sonic agreed to do so and opened his mind to Celina. Then seconds later, he noticed that his left eye went blind.

"What did you do?" Sonic asked. "My eye has gone blind!" Celina smiled and said, "I'm borrowing your sight for a moment. Don't worry, it's not permanent. I can only attain this for five to six minutes."

Sonic nodded and they continued walking. After five minutes, Celina broke the spell and Sonic got his sight back. Then Medusa spoke in.

"I find it sort of ironic that you would call yourself the goddess of light, Palutena," the dark goddess said. "After all, it was you who made me into a monster. It was you who hunted me down!"

"You shouldn't blame me for that," Palutena said. "I only reflected in your appearance with what I saw in your heart."

"Well what about your heart," Medusa said. "I can only imagine what resides there."

"Why imagine it?" Palutena said. "Don't you have the power to make it a reality?"

"There's no point," the dark goddess scoffed. "We all know it would be some hideous creature." That remark caused the two heroes to snap.

"Don't you DARE talk about lady Palutena like that," Pit shouted. "She is nothing like YOU! Who turns people to stone and poisons the rivers? Who destroys entire cities? And who is leading the Underworld invasion of the earth and heavens?"

"I know one thing," Sonic said. "It's not Palutena. It's that witch Medusa! She is the one responsible for all of this." A dark aura was faintly surrounding him after hearing Pit on what Medusa did in the past. But he knew that it was nothing compared to the evil he was hiding inside him.

"Sonic is right, Medusa!" Pit said. "But what I don't know is how you were able to resurrect yourself in the first place."

"I suppose," the dark goddess started, "I don't know how that happened either."

"Don't play dumb with me!" Pit yelled. Medusa just said, "I don't remember what happened. My memories are not what they were."

"You're slipping, Medusa," Palutena said. "All of your commanders were weaker than before, and I'll bet that you are no exception."

"It doesn't matter," Medusa said. "Turning your little angel boy to stone will help with the first step in my revenge. Come, Pit! I'll strip you of your wings and separate you from the heavens forever!"

"You don't scare me, Medusa!" Pit said. The two heroes and their rescued damsel continued on until Celina got Pit's attention.

"Pit," she said. "I sensed a dark power emanating from Sonic earlier. What is it that makes him like that?"

"Beats me," Pit answered. "None of Sonic's friends will talk about it, because it sounded like a very terrible thing." They continued on through the fortress until they were ambushed by a Clubberskull. The enemy was about to attack when Celina destroyed it in a blast of light.

After that encounter, the three continued on until they came into a room that was close to Medusa's lair. "There's an Erinus nearby," Palutena said. "It divides in half if it takes enough damage."

The two heroes attacked the Erinus and like Palutena said, it split in half. Sonic started laughing at the one glitch in that defense. "The bottom half lost its pants!" The other two chuckled along with him and finally finished it. They then entered the door and came into the dark goddess' lair.

Medusa stood in the middle of the room standing 100 feet tall. "So we finally meet again, Pit!" she said.

"She's HUGE!" Sonic exclaimed. "Listen well all you demons of the Underworld!" Pit began. "In the name of Palutena, defender of all that is good, those who hide in the dark will be made to face the light!"

"Fly Pit!" Palutena yelled as his wings flashed. Sonic grabbed Celina and dodged to the side just as Medusa dropped her fist on the spot.

**Boss Battle Begin!**

Pit was sent backwards from Medusa's first attack and he started to fly back. Medusa started to try to slow him down by sending obstacles in is direction. Celina and Sonic watched as Pit continually dodged and shot the obstacles, and a large stone came flying.

"Pit can't dodge that in time!" Celina exclaimed. Sonic patted her shoulder and said, "Don't worry. I've got this covered." The Chaos Emeralds appeared around Sonic and he began a chant.

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power. Power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos!" Sonic focused as the Chaos Emeralds spun around him. "Great and powerful Chaos Emeralds. Lend me your ultimate power."

The Chaos Emeralds were then absorbed into Sonic's body, and in a bright flash, Sonic transformed into Super Sonic.

After seeing the giant stone get close to hitting him, a golden streak appeared and destroyed the stone. The next thing he saw was a golden hedgehog in front of him.

"Sonic," Pit exclaimed. Sonic smiled and nodded. Pit understood and the two attacked. Soon they stunned Medusa and did plenty of damage to start the final piece of the battle.

Medusa slammed her staff into the ground and her head changed into a monstrous form, turning her skin into a green color and her eyes into one red eye.

"Holy Crap!" Sonic exclaimed. "This is the Medusa I remember," Palutena said.

"She's uglier than Dark Gaia!" Sonic said. The dark goddess detached her head form her body and attacked. The two heroes fought back, dodging and firing at the head. After throwing Medusa's head to the ground, the head rolled back up to the body.

"Now to finish this!" Sonic said. He began charging energy into his palm and his power flashed. "Super Sonic Spear!" Sonic shouted. Then a spear of energy flew out of his hand and hit Medusa's eye, defeating the dark goddess once and for all.

Medusa froze in place then disintegrated into mere dust. The entire fortress began to fall apart as light filled the Underworld. The place went dark and the credits began to roll.

"We did it," Pit said. "We finally did it." Celina came up and said, "Congratulations Pit." Sonic smiled. "Well now that that's over," he said, "guess it's back to finding the Emeralds."

"With the world at peace again, even the sun feels warmer," Pit said. Palutena came up saying, "Aw, you're so cute, Pit." Everyone started laughing until a new voice spoke up.

"Now wait just a second," the voice said. Everyone looked around and Palutena asked, "Did you hear something?"

"I said wait just a second," the voice said again. "I've got to be hearing things," Pit said. A hand grabbed the credit screen and ripped it to shreds, revealing a god surrounded by flames.

"Hades!" Palutena gasped. "Who?" Sonic asked. "The true leader of the Underworld," Palutena answered.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Hades said. "But now that I'm here, let's get this party started! Welcome to MY Underworld Pitty pat. You too pretty Palutena."

"I'm honored that you know who I am," Palutena said.

"So these two took out big, bad Medusa all by himself," Hades said. "Goodness, what an accomplishment. You both should put this on your resumes."

"What's with this guy?" Sonic asked. Hades then said, "But before you do, you should know that I whipped that Medusa especially for you."

"Wait! How?" Palutena exclaimed. Hades simply answered, "Just add a pinch of memories with a ton of souls, put them in a blender and hit frappe. Her thirst for revenge was so great it seemed a shame to let it go to waste. Oh, pretty Palutena, you must've done a real number on her."

"I'm not denying that," Palutena answered. "But she's old news," Hades said. "And old news bores me. We must look to the future, and that future is me: the true leader of the Underworld. Next to me, little Miss Medusa is going to look like a sweet, cuddly bunny!"

"This can't be happening," Palutena cried. Hades smiled and said, "I must bid you adieu." Then the entire screen went dark.

**End of Level**

Chapter nine: complete! Sorry for skipping the first three parts of the level. Please don't flame me about it. I didn't want to waste time and skip another day. Speaking of which, sorry for not posting in a little while. My cousins have a pathetic excuse of internet connection. Also, here's the bio on Kid Icarus Girl's fan character.

**Celina**

Pit's childhood friend. She was kidnapped in the middle of the night and was eventually faded from Pit's memory. She is somewhat blind, but can see through the eyes of others when they open their mind to her. She also excels in using light-based magic. She seems to have feelings for Pit.

Well that's all I have for now. Until next time, please review and suggest.

Nightmare the Dragon, signing out!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sonic Uprising**

**You already know the gist of this. I don't own Sonic or Kid Icarus, and Celina is the property of Kid Icarus Girl.**

**Chapter 10**

**Weapon: Violet Palm**

**Intensity: 6.0**

**Partner: Blaze**

**Begin Level!**

"I can't believe Hades was behind the entire Underworld invasion," Pit said as he and Blaze went through the door. As the two started off, Palutena spoke in. "And he created Medusa to distract everyone," she said.

"I wonder what it is that Hades is after," Blaze said. "I'm not sure," Palutena answered. "But I know one thing; he's not only overstepped his boundaries- he's kicked down the door! Underworld forces are now assembling at a volcano. That's where we are going for this mission."

"I just put it all together," Pit said. "The Underworld is here to steal magma!" Blaze shook her head.

"No, Pit," Palutena said. "Hades wants the Wish Seed." Pit had a sheepish grin and said, "Oh, of course."

"From what I've heard it grants any single wish," Palutena said. "As you can see, it's quite sought after."

"I don't even want to know what Hades would wish for if he got it," Blaze said. "We have to find it at all costs."

"All right," Pit said. "Let's go!" The two flew across the volcanic plain until they reached a sea of lava where jets of the superheated rock were flying out in arcs.

"This is incredible!" Pit exclaimed. Palutena smiled and said, "Yes, the volcano's guardian put's on quite a show." That remark sparked Pit's curiosity. "Who's the volcano's guardian?" he asked.

"The immortal bird, the phoenix," the goddess answered. Blaze was astonished at the words she said. "The phoenix," she thought. "The legendary creature of fire."

The two comrades flew down the volcano until they entered a crevice in the lava. "How are you holding, Pit?" Blaze asked. Pit answered with a, "I'm very sweaty."

"There's a tunnel route that might be a little bit cooler," Palutena said. "Pit smiled and said, "Perfect timing."

"But it will take us out of our way," the goddess continued. "I think I'll let you decide."

"I'll cut straight through the original path," Blaze answered. "Then I'll take the tunnel," Pit said. The two went in separate paths to get to the destination. After moments of nearly getting scorched, well, for Pit, the two finally reached their destination.

"Get ready to land," Palutena announced. "Boy, I hope my sandals don't melt," Pit said. "Don't worry," Palutena said. "I'll get you a new pair after this mission." And with that, the two zipped off for the land battle.

**Land Battle Engage!**

Pit slid on the rocky surface of the volcano and nearly fell into the lava. It was a good thing there was land underneath his fall.

"Take it easy, will ya?" Pit whined as Blaze landed next to him, on her feet since she's a cat. "The Underworld Army's already at the phoenix," Palutena said, "but their facing major resistance."

"So if we want the Wish Seed too," Blaze said. "Don't tell me," Pit gasped. The goddess smiled and said, "Yep, you're going to have to face it too."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Pit groaned. Palutena giggled and said, "Don't worry, he's the phoenix. He'll come back to life." Pit started sweating and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"That's not what I meant," he said. "What I mean is; I'm not scared. I'm not scared at all." Blaze and Palutena weren't buying it. "Saying it twice doesn't make it more convincing," Palutena said.

"Then how about I say it a third time?" Pit asked. "I'm not scared at all." Blaze just shook her head. After a short while, the two heard a new voice.

"Well, hello there," Hades said. "Glad to see you made it." Pit had an angry expression on his face. "Hades!" he said.

"Settle down Pitty," the dark god said. "Ladies don't like high strung heroes."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Blaze said. "So the good guys are looking for the Wish Seed too," Hades deduced. "Tell me goddess; what is it you wish for? Is it all kittens and rainbows, or is it something more… interesting?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Palutena answered. Hades grinned and began. "Why thank you for asking," he said. "I just have one humble little wish.

"You see, there's this poor child, who just lost both of her parents. Aww… There was an unfortunate accident, if you know what I mean."

"You mean you murdered them!" Pit yelled. Hades just smirked and said, "It was a simple case of distracted chariot driving. I shouldn't have been doing my hair.

"Anyway, I plan to use the Wish Seed to bring back the parents. Can you think anything more joyous like a family reunion? Then after that they strike it rich. Like, rolling in dough rich. Then, we slap crowns on them, and make them royalty. And that's the general gist of my wish. Pretty noble and not at all evil, don't you think? I can't think of anyone more deserving of the Wish Seed than yours truly."

"So let me get this straight," Palutena said. "You, the lord of the Underworld, want to revive the dead. That's somewhat at odds with your 'mission statement,' wouldn't you say?"

"Don't tell me the goddess of light hasn't heard of altruism before," Hades said.

"What a load of baloney!" Pit said. "Agreed," Blaze responded.

"My intentions are pure," Hades said. "As lord of the Underworld, you have my word."

"That just makes me more suspicious," Palutena said.

"How cold of you," Hades said dramatically. "Your words pierce my heart like an icicle."

The two continued on the path destroying monsters that stood in their way. "You know Blaze," Pit said, "this is our first time working together like this." Blaze just nodded her head, refusing to respond. Pit just shrugged off her gesture.

Within moments, the two were about halfway there to the Wish Seed (I think.)

"Oh, Palutena!" Hades called. "Pretty Palutena! Can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you," the goddess responded. Hades grinned and said, "You never told me your wish. Even when I bore my very soul to you."

"Right, your wish?" Palutena asked sarcastically. "I don't buy it. In fact it makes me doubt this whole story. Tell me this; does the Wish Seed even have the power to grant wishes?"

"You're a sharp one," Hades scoffed. "How'd you guess?" Pit was surprised at the thought. "You mean the Wish Seed is a fake?" he asked.

"It's so obvious," Palutena said. "The idea of a Wish Seed is pretty far-fetched. An item like that would make someone more powerful than the gods."

"Well that's a load off my chest," Blaze sighed. "Wait," Pit said. "If the Wish Seed isn't real, why's the Underworld Army going after it?"

"Solaris you're thick!" Blaze said. "They want the people of this world to believe it's real, including us!"

"Well now," Hades said. "Seems I can't get anything past you all. If there's one thing you can predict about humans, it's their greed. It's physically impossible for them to resist the lure of a wish granting item."

"And since they can't get the Wish Seed from the Phoenix to see it's a fake, that means you need them to think someone's made off with it," Palutena deduced.

"At that point, they'll drive themselves to extinction fighting for it," Hades finished. "And that's good news for my business. An ingenious plan, if I do say so myself."

"But the Phoenix himself could wipe out humanity himself if the Underworld set him loose," Pit said.

"You're right," Palutena said. "We have no choice but to defeat him. We've already fallen into Hades' trap."

"Flattery will get you nowhere my dear," Hades said. "Actually, scratch that. It will give you a hot date with the Phoenix. Ciao."

The two rushed on ahead to get closer to the Phoenix until finally, they made it.

"The Phoenix is up ahead," Palutena said. Hades busted in saying, "Go die now."

The moment they got to the arena, they saw the very Wish Seed itself. "The Wish Seed looks real enough," Pit said. They then heard a shriek coming from the sky and saw the Phoenix land in the middle.

**Boss Battle Engage!**

The Phoenix attacked as soon as the battle began. "So should I attack now?" Pit asked. "You have no choice," Palutena said, "unless you want to be flambéed."

"Sounds painful," Pit said. "Don't worry about the 'flambéed' part," Blaze said. "My powers will protect you from most of the flames." With that, the two attacked the great bird.

The moment they did, the Phoenix threw balls of fire at them, which Blaze redirected and used to destroy the Wish Seed.

"You broke my toy!" Hades cried out. "It was only a bomb anyway," Palutena commented. After many moments of fighting, they finally defeated the Phoenix, Which released a beacon of its likeness in a bright light.

"Now everyone will know the Wish Seed was a fake!" Pit triumphantly cried.

"No, no, no," Hades said. "That beacon means that the Phoenix has been defeated, which will only mean someone has taken the Wish Seed. Now I'll just give them a little nudge.

"People of the world," Hades called, "the Wish Seed has been liberated. This is the chance to fulfill your wildest dreams! All you have to do is conquer anyone in your way!"

"The people will not be so easily deceived!" Pit said.

"I wish that were true," Palutena said, "but I foresee major bloodshed. This is all my fault." Pit and Blaze were then pulled into the heavens.

**End of Chapter**

**Chapter 10 is finally done! My most sincere apologies for taking so long. I wanted to work more on my Black Sun stories. But now that this is out of the way, I will have to do Chapter 11, where the Forces of Nature charge in. Don't forget to review. Until then,**

**Nightmare the Dragon, signing off!**


End file.
